The Rifter Girl
by Pineapples and daleks
Summary: Pandora is the last of her kind. The Rifters were killed in the last great time war, with her being the only survivor. After being thrown through time, she ended up in the World war II era. She and the Doctor meet, and the adventure begins! Oh, did i mention that Pandora can walk through walls, fuse with any object, and is part-TARDIS? First fanfic, so don't be too harsh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the first fanfiction of pineapples and Daleks! This is a story titled "The Rifter Girl, and will hopefully turn out alright. Since i have no idea what to say right here, Let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who. If i did, I'd be the luckiest person EVER!**

* * *

Chapter one: It begins.

Pandora was normal. Slightly normal, anyway. Okay, she wasn't normal at all. She was sent through time after assisting in the great time war, and ended up in the time of World War II. And it didn't help that she was an alien either. Or the fact that she was an American in London, but whatever. However, she looked human, which kept her identity safe.

She was strolling through the cold streets of London one night when she heard a loud BANG! The sound obviously came from nearby, so Pandora rushed to see what was the matter.

She rounded the corner and saw a smoking missile, jammed into the ground. It was surrounded by an old chain link fence, which she walked right through. Being a Rifter, she had the ability to walk through walls. It was how the Rifters thrived. That is, until Pandora had to kill them. She was the last of her kind. That was the price of war. She was willing to pay it for the survival of the universe.

But she was alone. Only one other person could know how she felt. One person in the entire universe could understand. Perhaps they sent the strange missile out. Perhaps it was actually nothing. Species

She walked towards it slowly, and it sprung open. Several little yellow thingies flew out, and swarmed around Pandora.

They all crowded around her hand. She had gotten a slight cut on it, but it wasn't anything major. The yellow things suddenly disbanded, and disappeared.

Pandora laughed. Silly creatures, whatever they were. She looked down at her hand. It had no cuts on it anywhere! "Impossible…" she whispered, holding her cut-free hand up. Only one thing in the universe could do that.

Nanogenes! It wasn't a missile after all! It was a capsule!

Pandora looked at the capsule, and tried to turn it. She bent down, trying to at least see what the door said. She saw the faint logo of a medical sign. Based off of her knowledge of time, it looked like it was from the 25th century. There was only one person who she knew that could've done that. It wasn't the Rifters after all. Nope, just the only friend she'd ever have.

Good ol' Jack Harkness.

"You messed up big time, Jack." Pandora said, getting up. She was about to leave, but something told her to look at the capsule again.

Then she saw it. A small body lay underneath the capsule. It was killed on impact.

"You _REALLY _messed up, Jack." Pandora said, moving away from the body. The nanogenes swirled around it. Rifter DNA was in the nanogenes already, so she prayed that it wouldn't alter their knowledge. She kept moving backwards until she heard the sound of a gun getting cocked.

"State your business." Said a voice.

"I…" Pandora said, racking her brain for excuses. "I head a loud noise, and thought a bomb might've gone off. I thought I'd see what happened."

"Well, this here is the magazine!" The man said.

"Magazine, what an old term." Said another voice.

Pandora turned around.

"Jack!" She said, running towards the new voice.

"Hey there Pandora." Jack said, walking towards her. They hugged, only to separate when the man cleared his throat.

"Sorry Danny, this girl means no harm." Jack said, walking towards the man.

"But Captain, she's an American. For all we know, she cold be a spy!" Danny said, still pointing the gun at Pandora.

"America's on our side, remember? No harm. She's a friend of mine and just wanted to help." Jack said, "Stand down soldier."

"Yes sir." Danny said, lowering his gun.

A loud siren sound filled the air.

"Bomb siren!" Jack said. "I have to get to the tower, you can come with if you want." Pandora nodded. She grabbed Jack's hand, and off they ran.

* * *

As Pandora was running off with jack, she could've sworn she heard a noise. A noise only a Timelord ship could make. But it couldn't be, no Timelords were left!

"Did you hear that?" Pandora asked.

"Hear what?" Jack asked.

"That noise it sounded like a Timelord ship."

"Well, I didn't hear it."

Pandora just shrugged, and thought she was hearing things. Suddenly she felt a great burst of energy go flow through her. She let go of Jack's hand, and sprinted ahead.

"My, someone's fast." Jack said, trying to keep up, (And failing) "Where'd you get the speed boost?"

"I don't know, it just happened." Pandora said, "Now come on, I can see the planes already. Unless you want to explode, I'd recommend full-on sprinting!"

Jack looked up, and saw airships moving in.

Pandora kept hearing that sound. It was driving her nuts! **[****A/N: insert TARDIS noise here]**_Whoosh… whoosh, whOOOOsh… _

It kept going on and on.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta find what's making that noise!" Pandora said, stopping.

"Alright then! I'll keep watch at the tower. Stay alive, alright?" Jack said, running on. Pandora smiled. "Sure thing, Cap."

Jack flashed a smile, and kept on running.

Pandora heard the first bomb go off. She'd have to look quickly. She ran and ran, looking for the supposed Timelord ship. But she couldn't find it anywhere!

The noise stopped, and she turned around. There it was. A nice big police box stood in an alleyway, right across the street. That had to be it; that had to be the ship; she just knew it.

Pandora walked up to it, and pressed her hand against it.

"Hello old friend." She said, "It's been a couple hundred years."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Not bad for my first story, but could use some work. Hopefully I'll update pretty soon, but until then, let me know what you think, and PM me if you have ideas on what should happen next. **

**Pineapples And daleks, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner, but the holidays have done a number on me. Anyway, I've written the chapter, and I'm ready for anything! Special thanks to: harrypotterseriesrocks, ThatBigBlueBox, Windfee01, larissinh2, Smuzzie, and Shadows Concealed for following this story. Also, shout-out to Rockout101 for following, reviewing, and adding the story to their favorites list! You rock! (see what i did there?) **

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If i did, my fan fiction would become true. well, sort of anyway.**

* * *

Chapter two: Are you my mummy?**  
**

Pandora walked around the TARDIS several times, feeling every bit of it. She could tell the chameleon circuits were broken, (why else would it be a police box?) and she couldn't wait to get inside.

"Let's see if you've changed." Pandora said as she walked through the TARDIS walls.

The same basic design was there, but the TARDIS was all different. It had light thingies on the walls, and a blue looking time vortex rotator in the middle.

Pandora laughed and ran around. She hadn't felt this much energy in over 100 years, in the last great time war!

Suddenly, a phone started ringing. She turned around, and ran to the door. She pressed her ear to it, and heard the ringing. She heard it stop, and pressed her fingers to her temples. She could hear everything now.

"Hello" Said a voice. (Voice 1)

"Are you my mummy?" said the second voice. (Voice 2)

"What?" asked 1.

"Mummy? Where's my mummy?" said 2. Suddenly, the phone was shut off, and the TARDIS doors opened.

"I told you not to answer it." Said another voice.

Pandora ran to the controls of the TARDIS, and jumped inside them. It was the only way to not get caught.

Light surrounded her. Of course, she couldn't just walk under the stairs. She just _had _to jump into the time vortex. The light went into her, and burned. It was burning like she was lit on fire. Burning, pain, and light. Three things Pandora hated. (She liked light and all, but this was too much.)

She let out a scream, and reached forward. She tried to stretch her hand out of the console, but couldn't. Her skin was burning, and she had to get out. Rifters were supposed to handle he time vortex! In fact, it should heal them!

Pandora couldn't push off of anything, so she just sat there, floating. She tried to find the wall of the console, but couldn't.

Then she saw it.

All of time and space crammed into her body. She saw the time war, and who owned the TARDIS.

She saw an old man talking to a young girl. She thought that she heard the word, "Susan" be used. Then she saw a slightly younger man playing what looked like a recorder. Yet another younger man walked about, talking about Autons and someone named "Jo." A man in a silly hat and long scarf came next. He and some lady were laughing, and eating jellybeans. (Even though the man called them jelly babies.) A man in a white suit came next, and he was talking to a baby-faced young man. A man in a brightly colored coat was talking to a red-haired girl who didn't look happy to be there. A man in a question-mark vest was walking about, talking to some girl in a black jacket. A man holding a pocket watch was after everybody else, just standing there, watching the time.

Pandora let out one last burst of energy, and leaped out of the controls. She landed on the floor of the TARDIS, and gasped for air. She was alive, which is what mattered.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

Pandora looked up, and saw a man in a leather jacket.

"Are you the Doctor?" Pandora asked.

"Who's asking?" said the man.

"I am." Pandora said.

"Yes, I am, but I don't know why you'd want to know…" Said the man.

"I could use a doctor…" Pandora said, trailing off. Everything was a blur. She took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Asked the doctor.

"I just need…" Pandora said, losing conscientious. "I need help."

Pandora's head dropped to the floor. She closed her eyes, as everything went black.

* * *

She opened her eyes rather quickly. She sat up, and took a deep breath of air.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed. She looked around, and saw she was in a hospital. Typical of a Rifter. Yelling for the last person they saw.

She saw a young boy in a gas mask on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, could you tell me where I am?" Pandora asked.

"Are you my mummy?" The child asked.

"Excuse me, but do I look like your mother?" Pandora asked, looking around. She saw her hoodie hanging on a chair nearby her.

"Mummy! Are you my mummy?" the child asked again.

"Okay, you're freaking me out…" Pandora said, taking off her oxygen tube. She was wearing a hospital gown, but her normal clothes were under it. (Thank goodness, too. Pandora never felt right in a dress. Only her hoodie, black tank top, ripped jeans, and tool belt were comfy.)

"Mummy! Where's my mummy?" the child asked, walking toward her.

Pandora stood up. She grabbed her hoodie, and stuffed it in a nearby duffel bag. It had Rifter symbols on it, so she figured it was up for grabs.

"Mummy!" The child said, nearing Pandora. It held its hand out, and tried to grab Pandora.

"Okay, kid. Leave me alone!" Pandora said, passing through the child.

Suddenly, all the patients woke up at once.

"Mummy. Are you my mummy?" They all asked.

Pandora screamed, and ran. She ran as fast as he could, screaming the whole time.

"DOCTORRRRRR!" she shouted, running down a set of stairs. She ran and ran, even though every floor had patients in gas masks.

Pandora leaped through one door, and landed on top of a man.

"Jack!" Pandora said, getting up.

"Pandora?" Jack asked, brushing himself off.

"TARDIS girl?" the doctor asked.

"I'm Pandora." She said, shaking the doctors hand.

"I saw by the markings on your bag that you're a Rifter. Which means you're the last Rifter, which means…" The doctor started.

"Which means I was the one who helped you destroy the Daleks." Pandora said, looking into the doctor's eyes.

The doctor stared at her.

"We'll talk later," he said, "Right now, we have a problem. It's a rather big one too."

It was then that Pandora realized where she was.

She was standing in the middle of all the patients.

"What are they, zombies? Aliens? Something from the future?" She asked, looking around her.

"We could call them zombies I guess." Said a blonde girl.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Pandora asked.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." The girl said.

"Pandora." Pandora said, backing up. The zombies were caving in.

"What happens if they touch you? Do they turn you into a zombie? Or something else?" She asked.

"That's exactly what happens. You grow a gas mask and die." Jack said.

"That's disgusting." Pandora said.

"What, death?" Jack said.

"No, growing a gas mask."

Jack turned around, and saw more zombies.

"I can't fire a hole in the wall! There's too many!" He said.

The zombies reached out. And nothing, nobody, could stop them from finding their mummy.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Mummy!"

"Where's my mummy?"

Pandora closed her eyes as the zombies closed off all chances of escape.

They were going to die.

_I'm not even they're mummy either. _Pandora thought.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Make sure to favorite, follow, and review the story! It really means a lot. Also, if you have an idea for the story, please PM me, and YOUR idea might turn into the next chapter! **

**Well, that's all folks! Pineapples and Daleks, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! I'm back and better than ever! (Well, I'm not really better, but you get the point. I'm not back either…) Anyway, shout-out to Shadows Concealed In The Darkness for reviewing my story! Thanks Shadows, you rock, too! So hopefully I remember the episodes that I'm writing about, and can write well. **

**Also, I just want to say that the rating might possibly go up in the future. Not now, but in the future. (It most likely WON"T, but I'm just warning you now, just in case.)**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 3: A box. A BLUE box.

Pandora looked around. The "zombies" were getting closer and closer. _I'm not your mummy. _Pandora thought. _I'm not your mummy!_

If she tried to walk through the zombies, there was a good chance at least one of them would touch her before she could even react. Or at least, that's what she thought. She _really _didn't want to find out if she was correct though.

"Stop!" The doctor yelled, "I am very cross with you. Now go to your room! Now!"

The zombies stopped, and walked away.

"I'm so glad that worked." The doctor said, "Those would have been awful last words."

Pandora looked around. The zombies were heading back to their beds, and not even asking, "Are you my mummy?" once!

"Ha!" Pandora said, smiling.

"Come on." Jack said, shooting a hole in the wall. They all jumped through, and were safe at last.

Rose gave a sigh of relief, as she wandered around the new room.

"Come look at this!" She said, picking up a tape recorder.

The doctor pressed a button on it, and it started up.

"Are you my mummy?" A voice said.

"Is it here?" said another voice.

"It's just the tape." The doctor said to a girl, which Pandora only just noticed.

"Who are you?" Pandora asked, walking over to her.

"I'm Nancy." She said, "Did you _just _notice me?"

"Yes." Pandora said.

"The proper thing to say would be, 'no.', no matter what your real answer was."

"Yeah well, I'm not proper." Pandora said, leaning against a wall.

"May I ask what kind of clothes those are?" Nancy said, pointing to Pandora's clothing.

"Sure. They're from the future." Pandora said, getting rather annoyed with Nancy.

The tape kept going on and on, saying "Are you my mummy?" or "mummy!" or "where's my mummy?"

"Could you shut that stupid thing off?" Rose asked.

"It is off." Jack said.

Everybody looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked.

"I sent them to their rooms." The doctor said, laughing.

"And?" Rose asked.

"This is its room!"

They all turned around, and saw the child in front of them. They all ran for the door. The child extended his hand, and the door shut.

"He can do that?" Pandora yelled.

"Yeah. Why, did I forget to mention it?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Pandora yelled.

"Well now you know!"

Pandora grabbed the doctor's hand.

"Take Rose's hand." She said between her teeth.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"Grab Rose's frikken hand." Pandora said.

Jack grabbed Pandora, and the doctor did as he was told. He clutched rose's hand, and Pandora fell backwards. They all passed through the wall, and landed on the floor.

"You can do that?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Pandora said.

"You are a rifter, aren't you?" The doctor said.

"Yep." Pandora said, getting up.

"Follow me. I need to ask you some things." The doctor said, running out of the building.

Pandora followed the doctor to the TARDIS, and walked inside.

"Stay here." He said, pointing his sonic screwdriver at her.

"Jeez, put that thing down. It's a screwdriver, not a water pistol!" Pandora said.

"I'm not attacking you, I'm scanning you. You're not leaving this TARDIS. I don't want you to get in danger."

"Why not? I love danger. No, sorry, danger loves me."

"I told you, I want to ask you some questions." The doctor said.

"I can still follow you!" Pandora said.

"No you can't. I've rifter proofed the TARDIS."

"How?"

"By scanning you, I caused a signal to beam out to the TARDIS data core. You shouldn't be able to walk through this TARDIS until I lower the signal."

"Dang it."

The doctor and the other two walked out, with Pandora sitting on the floor.

She leaned her head against the console, and sighed.

"I was in an adventurous mood." She sighed.

Pandora was in the TARDIS for what felt like hours. She tried finding the others on the monitor, but failed.

"I'm sorry old girl." Pandora said. She pulled a device out from her belt, and pressed a button on it. The monitor flashed, and sparked for a second, but it soon showed the doctor, Nancy, Jack, and Rose all surrounded by the zombies. "No!" Pandora shouted, quickly regretting speaking out loud.

Pandora set her device on the console, and turned around. She ran to the TARDIS door. She tried opening it, but she knew that the doctor locked it long ago. She tried to walk through it, but failed.

Then she saw it. A shimmer of gold when she moved.

The time vortex was still inside of her. Well, part of it anyway.

She moved her hand slightly, and the light moved around. Pandora shot her hand towards the monitor, and aimed the time vortex into it.

She ran up to the monitor, and saw that the events had changed! She had moved time!

She laughed, and sped time up even more. She heard the doctor saw, "Everybody lives, Rose! Just this once everybody lives!"

She smiled, and picked up her device. It looked kind of like a camera pen. In fact, it looked exactly like a camera pen.

She put it back on her belt, only to then realize that she was still in a hospital gown. She took it off, and threw it by her bag. She took her hoodie, and stared at it.

"I think it's time for an upgrade." Pandora said. She threw her hoodie down, and ran down a staircase. She eventually reached a closet filled with thousands of clothes.

Unfortunately they were all mens clothes.

"Is he really not worried that he could get a female incarnation?" Pandora asked.

She walked for a really long time, when she finally found a green jacket. It was similar to Rose's blue jacket, but it had several brass buttons on it. She spun around in it, and zipped it up. Her tool belt hung on her hips, and her jeans were ripped as always. She went off, looking for jeans, when she heard the doctor and Rose come in.

Pandora ran upstairs, and saw that Jack was with them too.

"Alright then." The doctor said, "I want to know how you got here, and how you're still alive."

"Well," Pandora said, "I was thrown through time. When I sacrificed myself that is. I was blown up, and woke up here. The Time Lords were grateful for me and let me live. They sent me back to this time. Well, this time, plus 3 others. They gave me one last adventure."

Everyone went silent.

"How'd you get here then? You went to different eras." Rose said.

"Died." Pandora said, "I died and came here."

Rose stared at Pandora. She gave a slight smile, and walked over to the controls.

"So can I come with you?" Pandora asked.

"No." The doctor said, "I can't take you with us. That's WAY to many people!"

"So you've never had three companions?" Pandora asked, "I think you're lying to me."

The Doctor stared at Pandora. He smiled.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Rifters are good at getting inside peoples heads." Pandora said with a smile.

"Then tell me what I'm thinking."

"You're thinking, hey, she's not that bad. Lets go take her on an adventure. It'll be fantastic." Pandora said with a laugh.

"You know me quite well."

"Yes I do."

"Well then, Pandora. Lets go on an adventure." The Doctor said.

Pandora smiled. She couldn't wait for the adventure to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for the lack of updating, I've been a little busy. I meant to do a Christmas special but didn't finish in time. (Sorry.)**

**So my new years resolution is to update at least once a week. I'm trying to post chapters everyday, or every other day at least, but not finishing in time. So, without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who. Mainly because I'm not British, but who cares?!**

**Onward!**

Chapter 4: The woman in the paper.

They were flying through time and space. Flying through the ages, and all that ever will be. The four "people" that were rushing around the console, were laughing, and telling stories about planets and aliens. It was fun for about ten minutes, and then the TARDIS landed.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked, "The TARDIS shouldn't take that long to land."

"Well I was searching for the Rift. We need re-fueling." The doctor said.

"So, when are we?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"Modern-day London. 2005!" the doctor said. **(Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. It's 2015. But at the time, it was 2005, so deal with it!)**

"Really?" Rose asked.

"You bet." The doctor said, "Now lets get out there!"

Everyone ran outside.

"How long will it take to charge up?" Pandora asked, the wind blowing massive amounts of hair into her face.

"A few minutes. Shouldn't take long at all." The doctor said.

"Rose!" Shouted a voice.

Rose and Pandora turned around, and saw a guy standing there. He looked like he was a mechanic, and had oil poured all over him.

"Mickey!" Rose said, hugging the man.

"Who's that?" Pandora whispered to the Doctor.

"That's Roses ex-boyfriend." The doctor said.

"Really? That thing?"

"Yes, really."

After rose explained everything to Mickey, They decided to walk the town.

They showed up at a restaurant, and ordered food. (Duh, what else would they order?) They laughed, and ate, and told more stories. It was great fun.

That was, until the Doctor looked at a newspaper.

He held it up. On the front was a woman, who appeared to be the new mayor.

"And I was having such a good day."

"So who is she?" Pandora asked as they were walking down the street.

"She was an enemy we faced a little while back. Her name was Margaret Blaine, and she was a slitheen. I don't know how, but she survived. She shouldn't have. There's no way that she could've!" The doctor said. He stared into the distance. "But enough about that, how was your first day in modern times?"

"It was wonderful. The future is awesome! I got this thing called an I-pod®! It has like a bazillion songs on there!" Pandora said, pulling a small I-pod® out of her jacket pocket.

Jack laughed.

"Just wait till they come out with the I-phone. It'll blow your mind!"

Rose laughed.

"I doubt that." She said.

"Okay, Doc, you're on exit 1 and our distraction. Rose, you're exit 2. Mickey, you're 4. Pandora, you can be exit 5. I've already been able to scope out exit 3, so that's mine. Ready" Jack said, looking around at everyone.

"Ready." They all said.

Pandora leaned up against the wall of "exit 5", and was practically bored to tears.

"Hey you!" yelled a voice. Pandora turned around. A guard was coming at her.

"No, I'm…" Pandora said, racking her brain for something (_anything_) to say. "I'm a friend of a friend of Ms. Blaine. You know, that guy standing in there, talking to her."

The guard looked at her.

_Oh god, it looks like he's staring into my soul. _Pandora thought. The guard ran towards her.

"Hey man, I don't want any trouble." She said.

"There will be trouble if you don't leave now." The guard said.

"But if I leave, the whole universe could collapse!"

"I seriously doubt that."

"You remind me of myself. Did I tell you that?"

"Leave or I shall open fire!" The guard said, pulling out his gun.

"But I…" Pandora started, "Aw, screw it."

Pandora ducked down, and swept her leg under the guard. He fell over as he fired a bullet.

Pandora made the bullet pass through her as she stood over the guard.

"I'm sorry." She said, "But you need to forget."

She pulled out her device, and clicked the top of it. A bright flash ensued, and the guard went unconscious.

"Who's on exit 5?" yelled a voice. It was Jack's voice.

Pandora turned around, and moved through a wall.

"I am!" She said, leaping out at a running person. She looked like the woman on the paper. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to stop passing through everything, so she fell on the ground.

She face planted, but stopped herself from moving through everything in the Earth.

Rose ran over, and helped her up. The others ran over to her, and helped her stand up without falling on her face again.

The woman flashed out of sight, and Pandora sighed.

"She used a teleport, now how are we supposed to catch her?" Mickey asked.

"Oh trust me, the doctor's good with teleports." Rose said. The doctor aimed his screwdriver in front of him, and pressed a button. Margaret appeared before them, obviously confused. She turned around, and teleported away again.

So, (you guessed it) the doctor pressed the button again.

This happened again and again and again, until Margaret gave up. Pandora smiled.

"Is it always like this?" She asked.

"Usually it's harder than that." Rose said.

"Alright, it's time to do what I do best," Pandora said, leaning on the console. They were all back at the TARDIS, and had no idea what to do about Ms. Blaine.

"And what would that be?" The doctor asked.

"A good old fashioned alien debriefing!"

"It's not really debriefing, but-"

"Shut up!"

"Okay."

Pandora pulled out her device from her tool belt.

"What is that?" Rose asked, "It looks like those camera pens from all the department stores."

"Like the spy ones?" Jack asked.

"No, the ones that look like they have a camera stuck to the top. And when you press down, it flashes like a real camera." Rose said.

"It's not a camera pen! It's called a fletching, and it's just as good as the sonic screwdriver!" Pandora said, slightly stomping her foot.

"I seriously doubt that." The doctor chimed in from under the stairs.

"The point is that fletchings don't look like camera pens, camera pens look like fletchings!" Pandora shouted.

"What do you want with me?" Ms. Blaine asked.

"State your name, I need to enter it into the fletching." Pandora said.

"How are you supposed to do that?" the doctor asked. Pandora paused, as she adjusted a silver ring on the fletching.

"You may understand the universe doctor, but you will never understand my fletching." Pandora said. She looked at Ms. Blaine.

"Name." She said.

"Why do I need to state my name? Is it absolutely necessary?" Margaret said.

"Yes." Pandora said. She looked Ms. Blaine in the eye. She was determined to find out the secrets of the woman in the paper.

And she wasn't afraid to use the fletching.

Or violence. But who cares? It was good to be "back."

That's what mattered.

**Well, there you have it! I was hoping to post this yesterday, but didn't have the time. I also meant to do a Christmas special, but didn't finish in time, so, sorry. My New Years resolution is to post chapters more often, so don't give up on the story now!**

**Also, my birthday was 2 days ago. Do you know what a great late B-day present would be? A review! So review, favorite, and follow the story if you like it! But I guess that if you've made it this far in the story, (even with my bad writing skills) it means you like what you're reading! If you have any questions or ideas for the story, PM me, or comment about it.**

**Pineapples and Daleks, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys…**

**So, this is kind of awkward, but I am so so so so ****SO ****sorry for not updating the story.**

**I know my new years resolution was to post more chapters, but I COMPLETELY forgot to tell you that I wouldn't be able to update for a while. **

**Anyway, I had time to whip up a quick chapter before the big game today. After all, I live in the Seattle area, so this game is HUGE!**

**Anyway, shout-out to CalicoKitty402 for following and favoriting the story! You rock!**

**Lets get the Disclaimer out of the way, and get on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or its characters. However, this story is MINE! This is also a fan-made story, so don't take it seriously. Unless you just REALLY like it, in which case, I say, just favorite the story.**

Chapter 5: The vortex and its power.

Pandora stared Ms. Blaine in the eye.

"Name." She asked.

"Lay off it Pandora, we're taking her home." Jack said, fiddling with the controls.

"Aw." Pandora whined, "But I haven't done a proper de-briefing in 300 years!"

"300 years?" Rose asked, "Is that how old you are?"

"Nope." Pandora said, "I'm 800."

"She's nearly as old as you!" Rose said, looking at the Doctor. Her face had a look of slight shock, which made Pandora smile.

"The slitheen family was accused of so much back on Raxicoricofallapitorius. **[I can't believe I spelled that right!] **Only to be found guilty. We were to be executed, only for us to escape to Earth. Now, if you take me home, you'll be just as good as my executioners." Ms. Blaine said, staring at everyone individually.

Pandora walked around the controls as the others asked Ms. Blaine questions.

She recalled seeing objects around the TARDIS that caught her eye. She closed her eyes, and waved her hand. She remembered Rose attempting to make cookies earlier. She felt something in her hand, and opened her eyes. She saw a large spoon covered in cookie dough.

She smiled, and licked the spoon.

The doctor eyed Pandora, looking at the spoon.

_If he hasn't figured it out by now, I don't think he ever will._ Pandora thought, shoving cookie dough into her mouth.

"Lets see how many of you can look me in the eye." Ms. Blaine said, after explaining the details of what would happen to her.

Everyone turned away as soon as Ms. Blaine looked at him or her.

Everyone except Pandora. She just stood there, eating cookie dough off of the spoon. She didn't care if she offended another race of aliens. Her race was gone, and everyone else had people just like them. It drove Pandora crazy.

"Come at me bro." Pandora said.

After a visit to Ms. Blaine's office, and a small argument on last requests, Jack and Pandora were left in the TARDIS.

"So," Jack said, "When did you find out?"

"Find out what?" Pandora asked.

"Pandora, It's kind of obvious that you're part-TARDIS." Jack said.

"Alright," Pandora said, attaching the extrapolator to the TARDIS mainframe. "You caught me. I'm one with the TARDIS."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Than what does?" Pandora asked.

"When did you find out?"

"When I was 200." Pandora said, "Apparently, they fused me with it at birth, hoping to keep the rifter race going forever. I don't know how to end the fusion, but if I did, it could have terrible consequences."

Jack just stared at her.

"So if the TARDIS loses too much power…"

"I don't wanna think about it!" Pandora yelled. The TARDIS shook.

"Did you stabilize the extrapolator when you attached it to the mainframe?" Jack yelled over the loud bangs of the TARDIS.

"No!" Pandora yelled.

"Why'd I have to ask you questions? It's picking up on your emotions!" Jack said, "You need to calm down!"

"I am calm!"

"No Pandora, you're not, you're upset!" Jack yelled.

"So what do I do?"

"I don't know!"

Just then, everyone else ran in.

"What's going on?" The doctor asked.

"The extrapolator's going crazy!" Pandora said, running around the controls.

Nobody noticed Ms. Blaine taking the human hand off.

She ran over to Rose, and held a claw over Rose's neck.

"Hand over the extrapolator or she gets it!" Ms. Blaine said.

"Aren't you satisfied? You have everything?" Pandora asked.

"Give me the extrapolator!"

"Ok, ok!" The doctor said, handing her the extrapolator.

Ms. Blaine dropped Rose, and took the extrapolator.

"Surfs up boys." She said.

Pandora panicked, and shot her arm out. She didn't know why, but she felt a sudden feeling. She passed through the walls of the controls, and opened them up.

"Don't look." The doctor said, "It's the heart of the TARDIS."

Everyone looked away except Ms. Blaine.

"It's beautiful." Ms. Blaine whispered.

"Look into the light, Margaret." The doctor said, slowly backing away.

"Thank you." She whispered.

And with a large bang and a puff of smoke, Ms. Blaine disappeared. All that remained was an egg.

Pandora covered the vortex, and opened her eyes. She picked up the egg and looked at it.

"You're re-writing everything." She said.

Yep! New life, new slitheen, new everything." The doctor said, taking the egg out of her hands.

"So, where to now?" Jack asked.

"Raxicoricofallapitorius." The doctor said, "But afterwards, where do you want to start?"

Before anyone could answer, the TARDIS started shaking again.

"What now?" Pandora groaned, only to be thrown across the room.

A flash of light appeared, than everything was a blur. She thought she saw a figure come in and stab Jack. Pandora screamed, reaching out, but couldn't move. She felt something dig into her arm, and saw a syringe. Pandora dropped, and closed her eyes.

And everything went black.

**So that's that guys, thank you so much for putting up with me not updating. I should have another chapter coming up soon. (And not, in a month.) have fun superbowl-ing today!**

**Now personally, I'm a seahawk, so…**

**Go hawks! And enjoy the game!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: welcome to reality

**Hey everyone! Happy Valentines Day! **

**So, I'm trying to put out at least one chapter per week, so be on the lookout for the chapters. Also, there is a **_**little **_**bit of violence. Not enough to change the rating, but there's still violence. If you're not okay with it, I'll review it in the next chapter. **

**Also, shout out to CaptainTheoLatch for following and favoriting the story. Thank you SO much!**

**I'm out of ideas on what to say here, so lets go through the disclaimer, and get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and (Much to my disappointment) I never will. Maybe it's the fact that I'm a total 'Murican. I don't know. Also, this is a fan-made product; so don't take this too seriously. Unless you really like it, than maybe we can remake the entire series revolving around this. I don't actually know. **

**On with the story!**

Pandora opened her eyes, and sat up. She was in a blank room, with three doors. She took a sharp breath, and looked around. She was sitting on a metal table; in the hospital gown she wore on the night she met the doctor.

She got up of off the table, and walked over to the doors. One door was red, one was brown, and the other was blue. She walked over to the red door, and touched the rather hot doorknob.

She opened the door, only to see fire and explosions. She fell back, leaving the door open. A figure walked out of the flames, and extended a hand.

"Please." It yelled, flames making up the form.

Pandora slammed the door, and held it closed. She shut her eyes, trying to resist freaking out.

She wandered over to the brown door. Pandora braced herself as she turned the doorknob. She saw that she was standing in front of a city. She walked inside, and fell to her knees. Sand was below her, and she extended a hand towards the city in front of her. The sand stopped abruptly in a large circle.

Pandora knew why.

She reached forward, and felt a small electric shock.

A force field.

She passed through it, and felt the hard ground below her. Tears ran down Pandora's face.

_Why am I here? _Pandora thought.

She saw a girl running towards the city. (From inside the force field of course.) She looked about 18, and was holding a scroll and a gun.

"They're coming!" She yelled, running into the small town. "All of them! They'll be here in an hour! One hour! The whole fleet!"

Pandora ran after her, passing through small mech-warriors and gadgets.

"Arm your selves!" The girl yelled, her blonde hair streaming behind her.

The people ran through the town, screaming, grabbing weapons, and hiding.

Pandora stopped, and waved her hand. Time wasn't moving.

"What?" Pandora said. She should have the time vortex in her. Well, some of it anyway.

Pandora looked at the sky. A small black dot was growing bigger and bigger as it came closer.

Pandora blocked out the screams of the people, and ran back towards the door. She opened it, and slammed it behind her.

She looked back at the door, only to see it was on fire.

Pandora gave a small sound of surprise, and backed away…

She was about to open the blue door, when she heard her name being called. So she turned around, and watched the world around her crumble.

The ground collapsed, and Pandora fell.

Her name was called again, and Pandora screamed.

Then she woke up.

She was on the ground, and six people had gathered around her. They were dressed in rags, and carried torches. Pandora looked at herself, realizing that she too was in rags.

"You are Pandora, right?" said one woman.

"Get up, the sun is setting. We have to get back to the cave." Said a man.

"But what about Andy?" asked a blonde woman.

"You know what it means Liana." The same man said.

The woman who asked if Pandora was really Pandora helped Pandora up.

"I'm Michelle." She said.

"You know my name." Pandora said, brushing dirt off of her jeans.

"Lets move," Another man said. "I don't want to get eaten."

"Just follow us." Said the girl called Liana.

"I don't understand. Where are we?" Pandora asked.

"Where have you been?" asked a red haired woman. "We're stuck in reality TV. Well, not stuck, but we were chosen."

"Chosen?"

"We're here!" A man yelled.

They all arrived at a cave, only to see two more people.

"Pandora, meet Tommy and Wes. They're with us." Michelle said, pointing to the two men in the cave.

"How do you know my name?" Pandora asked, walking into the cave.

"It told us. Anyway, this is Teresa." Michelle said, pointing to the red haired woman. "Boy, can she kill monsters."

"What?" Pandora asked. It was only then that Pandora noticed Teresa carrying a wooden spear.

"And that's Liana. Oh! And there's Nya." Michelle said, pointing to Liana and a shorthaired woman. The shorthaired woman waved, while Liana wrapped a bandage around a man's leg.

"Oh my gosh, Rusty, what happened?" Liana said, tightening the bandage.

"I got attacked by a Squim. It was awful. I say that you should get rid of that creature!" The injured man said. Apparently his name was Rusty.

"So, he's Rusty?" Pandora asked.

"Yep. We just call him that, since that's what all his friends called him back on Earth. He said he might as well get new friends if he's not going to see them again." Michelle said, sitting on a rock.

"Why can't he see his friends again?" Pandora asked, "It's not like you're in the middle of nowhere. Some one must have mapped this place. I mean- wait, did you say back on Earth?"

Michelle nodded.

"Michelle, start a fire. We need to cook the meat we caught." A man said. (The same man who told Pandora to get up.)

"Yes sir." Michelle grumbled as she walked over to a small hole. She put a few sticks that were off to the side inside of it, and started rubbing them together.

"Who was that? And where are we?" Pandora asked.

"That was Mitch. He's our leader. He's the strongest, so we thought that would be best."

"Best for what? Where are we?"

"We're in 'The dome.' It's a reality show filmed inside a land in a dome. It's one of Satellite five's biggest hits. I think it's filmed there, satellite five I mean. There are these monster things inside that try to kill you, and you're given a small force field projector to keep them away, preferably while you're sleeping, but that's it. Actually, They give you directions to the designated cave for the season, enough food to start you off, and one knife for everyone. That's it though. A robot comes to collect the dead, and it gives you information sometimes. Like, when it might drop off supplies, or what creatures are in the area. Or in your case, what your name was.

"Only one person can get out alive, and they're the winner. They don't have to fear getting chosen again, and they get to live back on Earth forever. You know, I used to watch the show, but I don't think I will if I win. It's awful what they do to people." Michelle said, shaking her head. A small flame erupted from the sticks, and a fire was made.

"Can't you just, oh, I don't know… NOT try out for the show? I mean; that's how it works, right?" Pandora asked, sitting down by the fire.

"Nope, they choose you at random. You're basically sentenced to death once you're chosen to come, and you're forced to endure everything." Michelle said. Other people moved towards the fire, and others stayed where they were.

"I'm Joey." A man said, "and it's nice to have a new recruit to the team."

Joey and Pandora shook hands, and stared off into the distance.

"So, what'd you do back on Earth?" Joey asked.

"Oh I…" Pandora said, lying down. "Traveled with friends." It was then that Pandora realized she didn't have the energy like she did when she was by the TARDIS.

"Too bad you weren't a doctor. This is a nasty wound." Liana said, cleaning Rusty's leg up.

Pandora sat up, remembering the doctor.

"Where is he?" Pandora asked.

"Where's who?" Mitch asked.

'The doctor! I know that he was taken somewhere too! And Rose! She was taken as well. A-and my best friend Jack! He must have been put in a reality show too!" Pandora said, standing up.

"They must be in different shows," Joey said. "Because they sure aren't here."

"B-but-"

"Pandora, listen," Joey said, putting his hand on Pandora's shoulder. "They're not here. They're gone. You won't get to see them again."

"No!" Pandora yelled. "They're alive, and they'll find us!"

"I'm don't think that's going to happen." Tommy said, sharpening a stick with his knife.

"They're probably dead already." Teresa said, stabbing her spear into the ground

"I'm sorry Pandora, but she's right." Liana said.

"No, they're alive, and they're looking for me! I just know it!" Pandora said, walking away.

"They're not going to be able to. We're all trapped." Wes said, leaning against the cave wall.

_They can't be dead. _Pandora thought. _I just know it!_

Pandora ran out of the cave, tears running down her face. Why was she so upset? It's not like she actually cared about them.

Or… did she?

She did. The tears fell onto her shirt as Pandora ran through the forest. She passed through trees and tree branches, running through rocks and strange creatures.

Pandora ran until she reached a clearing. She fell down, and buried her face in her legs. Sobs escaped her mouth, though she tried to keep them quiet.

It had been mere days, (a week or so actually) since Pandora had been taken in as one of the many companions. So why was she so upset?

"Poor thing. She's not used to it yet."

"It's a shame that that happened. She seems nice."

Pandora turned around, only to see two figures coming toward her in the dark.

"Who's there?" Pandora called.

"Ah! There you are!" Liana said, stumbling into the clearing.

"Hey Liana." Pandora muttered.

"We need to get back to the cave. Mitch said that once he could see the moon from the cave, he'd turn the force field on." Rusty said, limping into the clearing. He was holding a torch, and looked around nervously.

"We have time Rusty. Besides, someone keeps watch anyway. I'm sure they'd let us in." Liana said, helping Pandora up.

"Well we don't need anymore injuries." Rusty said, waving the torch around.

"Come on." Pandora said, "We should go. Sorry for over-reacting."

"It's alright. I've done it too." Rusty said.

"And me." Liana said, walking out of the clearing with a smile.

Pandora smiled, following Liana and Rusty out of the clearing. It wasn't until they reached the cave that Pandora saw another shadow.

She turned around, and saw a huge bear standing in front of her.

She grabbed Rusty's arm, and turned him around. Rusty pointed the torch at it, and backed up slowly.

"Don't let it raise its tail." Rusty whispered, "Make no sudden movements."

"What?" Liana asked turning around. She screamed, staring wide eyed at the bear. The bear growled, raising a gigantic scorpions tail up.

"It's got a scorpion tail?" Pandora asked.

"Yup. It's called a boneticore. Now when I say run, sprint towards the cave." Rusty said, backing up even more.

"Mitch!" Liana whispered. She whispered loud enough for Joey for Joey to hear her, which caused him to freeze in place.

"Get Mitch." Liana mouthed, pointing at the cave.

"RUN!" Rusty yelled, pulling Pandora along.

Pandora ran, helping Rusty to balance himself. The boneticore lunged, tearing Pandora's shirt. Mitch, Michelle, Tommy, and Teresa ran out of the cave with weapons, while Joey ran out carrying a net.

Liana ran into the cave, grabbing a spear, and running out again.

Rusty limped into the cave, clutching his leg. Pandora set him down on a rock.

"Will you be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just can't fight it. Go, help the others!" He said, handing Pandora the torch.

Wes and Pandora ran out of the cave together, both carrying torches.

"Hell of a first night!" Wes said, reaching the boneticore.

Pandora smiled, shoving her torch towards the strange creature.

It growled, biting at people, lunging at others. People were stabbing it, trying to kill it, while Joey tossed a net over the beast.

Wes lit it on fire, causing the creature to cry out in pain. Pandora looked into its eyes, and saw nothing but death. Death and blood.

The boneticore shot its tail upward, and towards Pandora.

"NO!" Michelle cried, pushing Pandora out of the way. The barbed tail struck her in the back, causing her to freeze. The boneticore curled up, and pulled his tail out.

"Michelle!" Pandora said, watching her friend fall to the ground. Everyone stared.

Everyone, except the boneticore. It lunged toward Joey. It dug its claws into his chest, and set Teresa on fire.

"Go, get Michelle to the cave! Tell Rusty to set on the force field.

"But-" Liana said.

"No buts!" Mitch said, "Now go help Pandora!"

Pandora dragged her friend to the cave, and Liana rushed in behind them.

"Set off the force field!" Liana said, grabbing medicine for Michelle's poisonous wound.

"But the others are still out there!" Rusty said, limping over to the force field projector.

"Those were Mitch's exact orders, now do it!" Liana said, running over to Michelle.

"Is there enough?" Michelle gasped, breathing rather heavily.

Liana opened the small flask, and peered inside.

"Just a little bit. I don't know if it'll be enough!" She said, dabbing drops of medicine on Michelle's wound.

"Don't worry Michelle. You'll be fine. I have a friend who's gonna rescue us from this nightmare." Pandora said, kneeling down by Michelle.

"You seem so confident in your friend." Michelle groaned, "I wish I did."

Pandora stared at the others, trying to kill the great boneticore.

"What's his name?" Rusty asked, "Your friend, I mean."

Pandora smiled. "The doctor." She said, "The doctor. And trust me, you'd have confidence in him if you knew what he's done."

_He's going to save us. _Pandora thought. _He's going to save all of us. _

**Well, That's that. Make sure to follow and favorite the story if you haven't already, and review the story as well. Also, feel free to send in ideas for another chapter or something like that.**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Pineapples and Daleks, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the satellite.

** What's up guys? It's me again. I don't have much to say here, except the disclaimer. However, shout-out to Thetroublewithexes, AngelofDarkness59 and SlytherinHolmes for favoriting the story! Thanks guys!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. However, the story and OCs are mine. Also, this is a fan made product, and not a work of truth. Also, does anyone even read this?**

"Where's Pandora?" Jack asked. He and the doctor had managed to escape their games. Rose did too, but she… perished.

"I don't know." The doctor said. He picked up a handful of the dust that was once Rose, and let the substance fall through his hands.

"Do you know where we are?" Jack asked, leaning against a wall.

"No clue." The doctor said, staring off into the distance.

"Satellite five." Piped up a voice.

Jack turned and saw a young woman standing before him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Lynda with a Y." She said, wandering about.

"Was she from your show?"

The doctor nodded. Jack sighed, thinking of his friend. Where could she be? She could be anywhere! And lets face it; the doctor isn't exactly helping.

"Pandora would tell you to get over it." He said.

The doctor glared at him. That one hurt.

Pandora sat there, watching everyone else fight the boneticore. She wished she could help, but she couldn't. That would involve passing through objects, which isn't something she did on live TV.

"Pandora!" Michelle gasped.

Pandora turned around, only to see her friend held at gunpoint. Liana was holding a small pistol to Michelle's head.

"What are you doing?" Pandora asked, getting up.

"She told me to do it. She wanted to end the pain." Liana said, loading the pistol.

"Why?" Rusty asked.

"There isn't enough medicine to treat my wound. I'm in so much pain already, I don't want to keep going." Michelle said, closing her eyes.

Liana's hand shook, as she put her finger on the trigger. She couldn't bring herself to shoot her friend.

"I can't do it!" She shouted, throwing the gun down.

"You said that I would have three minutes to live! The poison is spreading, and I don't have much time left. But I don't want to go through with these last seconds!" Michelle said, scrambling for the gun.

"Stop it!" Pandora said, snatching the gun. She looked into the chamber, and saw three bullets.

"We should use these on the boneticore." She said, shutting the force field off.

"What are you doing?" Liana asked.

"Going out there. Keep Michelle alive." Pandora said. She ran out to the others, only to hear cries of pain.

Teresa was burning to death, and Joey was twitching on the ground. Blood seeped from his chest. He wasn't going to make it.

Wes had been stabbed in the stomach with the beast's massive claws, whereas Nya had been bitten in the leg.

Pandora shot a bullet at the boneticore's forehead. It writhed in pain, but kept attacking.

"How strong is this thing?" She asked, aiming the gun once more.

"The strongest of all." Tommy said, "Its only weakness is if you stab it through the heart. Only, it's really hard to pierce through the five layers protecting it."

Joey had stopped moving by that point, and Teresa's screams were silenced. Nya was limping back to the cave, but kept falling. Wes was falling to the ground, obviously injured.

Pandora fired a bullet at the beast, and shooting a bullet in its stomach.

"We got all the layers!" Mitch yelled, stabbing the beast in the back. The boneticore lunged toward him, pining him down.

Mitch cried out in pain as the boneticore bit him. Pandora looked away as she heard the tearing of flesh. She felt like throwing up.

"No!" Liana shouted from the cave. She started running towards the boneticore, only to be stopped by the force field.

Pandora grabbed Mitch's wooden spear, and looked at the huge beast. She dug the spear into his chest, killing the beast.

But not before the entire landscape caught fire.

"What?" Pandora said, looking around at the flames.

"Did we forget to mention that the boneticore is rigged so that the map burns whenever it dies?" Tommy asked.

"Yes!" Pandora yelled.

"Oh well… now you know."

Pandora shook her head, and looked back at the cave.

The force field was down so Nya and Wes could crawl in. Pandora grabbed Tommy's arm, and dragged him to the cave. They made it in, only for the force field to shut off.

"They shut it off." Liana said, pressing the buttons on the machine.

"Come on, we need to find a way to protect ourselves." Rusty said, limping out of the cave.

Everyone followed him outside except Pandora. She sat there with the dying Michelle.

"The medicine held it off, but I'm a goner." Michelle said, staring at the top of the cave.

"Come on, we'll figure out a way to get out of here. You said there was a dome, right?" Pandora said, sitting on a rock.

"Well unless you can pass through walls, you can't leave." Michelle said, closing her eyes.

_If you only knew…_ Pandora thought.

"Go find that friend you were talking about. I'm sure that they'll be able to save you." Michelle said. Michelle took a final breath, than stopped.

Pandora got up, leaving Michelle's body behind. She saw the others in the distance, and ran to them.

"Where's the dome?" Pandora asked.

"Over there." Rusty said, pointing to his left. "We were gonna take shelter in the caves over there."

"No need." Pandora said, "Take my hand."

"What?"

"Just trust me, we're getting out of here." Pandora said.

"The dome is right over there." Tommy said.

"Good, now hold on to me." Pandora said, the dome slipping into her vision.

A burning tree fell in front of them, spewing flames everywhere.

Everyone ran around it, avoiding flames. It was difficult, but they had surpassed it.

Pandora grabbed hold of Liana, as everyone held onto Pandora's arm.

"What are you going to do?" Tommy asked.

"Trust me." Pandora said, "You won't have any idea."

Pandora leaped through the wall, taking everyone with her. They landed on a cold metal surface.

Satellite five.

Pandora laughed. They had made it.

"Pandora?" said a voice.

Pandora turned around, only to see the doctor, Jack, and a blonde woman standing behind her.

"Doctor!" Pandora said, hugging him.

The doctor broke the hug, and looked at Pandora. His face held a grim expression.

"What's wrong?" Pandora asked, "and who's she?"

"This is Linda with a Y." The doctor said, "She's here to help."

"That's great, but we don't need help. Also… where's Rose?" Pandora asked.

"Rose was… captured." Jack said.

"What?" Pandora asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. I told her we were coming to get her." The doctor said.

"Well, that's what Lynda's for, right?" Pandora said.

"Well it's… more complicated than that."

"How so."

"Pandora, it wasn't a normal capturing. She was transported there, to their ship." The doctor said, fading off…

"Whose ship is it?"

The doctor went silent.

"The Daleks. Rose was taken by the Daleks."

**And so another chapter ends!** **Remember to favorite and follow the story. Also, don't forget to review the story.**

**Take care guys!**

**Pineapples and Daleks, signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: the battle begins pt 1.**

**Hello fanfiction-ers! It is I, the great and powerful Pineapples and Daleks! Anyway, I found some free time, so I typed up a quick chapter. Shout-out to PeriAce and FasterThanMyBullet for favoriting the story, and special shout-out to Uncontrollable-book-nerd for following and favoriting the story! Thank you all so much.**

**You know, maybe one day we'll get so many followers that we'll slowly take over Fanfiction. Yes… I can see it now… everyone reading it… forcing it into everyone's heads… Yes… YES!**

**Sorry, I got carried away. Lets just get through the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or its characters. I'm just playing around in their sandbox (Per usual.) Also, keep in mind that this is a fan made product, and shouldn't be taken as truth. That is, until we take over the world. Now excuse me while I run through my favorite domination plans while eating cotton candy.**

** On with the story!**

Pandora stared at the doctor.

"No seriously, where's Rose?" Pandora asked.

"I am serious. The daleks are back." The doctor said.

"B-but they died… they were supposed to die… I sacrificed myself to kill them, to save you!" Pandora said, pointing at the doctor.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what's going on?" Rusty asked.

Pandora turned toward Rusty, tears in her eyes.

"The daleks. They're alive. They're coming here. I don't want to die again, I've never lasted more than a month!" Pandora shouted.

"Hey, calm down." Liana said, walking over to Pandora. Pandora dropped to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"They all died for nothing!" She said, trying to stop the tears.

"You get used to the feeling." The doctor said.

Pandora (and overcome with anger mind you.) got up and punched the doctor in the face.

"No you don't!" she shouted, walking away.

Now she was determined to defeat the daleks, and wouldn't rest until they were dead. All of them.

She walked over to the TARDIS, and outstretched her hand. The time vortex flowed out of her, and into the console.

The TARDIS lights shone brighter than before as Pandora roamed through the control room. She found her bag (which, as you may have guessed, she refused to pick up.) and looked for something that she had found earlier. She saw a small pistol, and picked it up. It had plasma already loaded into it, with spares as well!

She put everything in her tool belt, where she could reach them easily.

Jack walked in, his trench coat swaying back and forth.

"You realized you just punched the doctor, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Pandora said.

"Why?" Jack asked, walking up to Pandora.

"I guess I was just angry. And a little emotionally un-stable, but I'm fine now!" Pandora said, beaming.

"It was two minutes ago."

"I'm insane like that."

"What?"

"Insanely insane. In the brain. Insanely insane brain." Pandora said, leaping about. Insanity seemed likely at the time.

"Well, I'll just go and… kill some daleks I guess." Jack said, exiting the TARDIS.

"Wait for me!" Pandora called, chasing after him.

When the two were finally outside the TARDIS, the doctor grabbed Jacks arm, and yanked him away.

"I need you to tell everyone the plan." He said, taking Jack to a group of people.

Pandora pulled her pistol out from her tool belt. She made sure it was loaded, and headed towards the group.

"And Pandora!" Jack said, "You're coming with me."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Pandora said, giving Jack a small salute.

"This way!" Jack said, pointing down a hallway. "This is where we'll exit when it's time. Lynda, watch the monitor!"

"Aye-aye!" Lynda said, heading over to a computer.

"Just aim for the eye socket." Jack said, rushing over to Pandora.

"Oh please," Pandora said, "If there's anything I know how to do, it's kill a dalek!"

Jack smiled, as he took off his trench coat. He tossed it to the side, causing it to slide across the floor. Pandora took a good look at it, knowing very well that it may be the last time she'd see that strange coat.

Pandora walked into the TARDIS closet once more, only to stop when she reached a box of shoes. She was looking for "battle attire", but sneakers would help her move quicker than long boots.

She saw at least ten pairs of converse in the box, only to be drawn to the black high tops.

"Perfect." She said, slipping the shoes onto her feet. She'd have to remember this box.

"Pandora, could you come out?" the doctor asked.

Pandora walked into the control room, only to see a grim doctor standing before her.

"We're helping your friends learn to fight daleks." He said.

"Great!" Pandora said.

"So…" The doctor said, looking down. "I'm activating a delta shield."

Pandora stopped. What was the doctor thinking?

"I'm sorry, but WHAT? Are you crazy?" Pandora yelled.

"I will wipe out all the daleks for good this time." He said solemnly.

"But it will wipe out every life form within a bazillion mile radius!" Pandora yelled, waving her hands everywhere.

"Not that much, but yeah. Everyone here will die. Including Rose."

"So what about her family? What will they think?"

"She'll see them again."

"What?"

"She's going to escape."

_Oooohhhhh. _Pandora thought, putting two and two together. He was going to activate emergency protocol one.

"So I should say good bye?" Pandora asked.

The doctor nodded. Pandora put her hands on the controls, and closed her eyes. Somehow, she could decipher what the TARDIS was saying. It didn't hum, buzz, or even make a sound. But she could tell it was depressed. Somewhere in the back of her head, she understood it.

"Lets go! They're here!" Jack yelled from outside.

"Goodbye doctor." Pandora said, hugging the man in front of her.

"Sorry for punching you in the face too." She said, walking out the door.

She pulled her pistol from her belt, and walked over to Jack.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Please." Pandora said with a smile. "It'll be just like old times."

** Well, there you have it. The next chapter should be posted soon. (Like I don't know… tomorrow perhaps?) (And by tomorrow, I mean Sunday, March 8, 2015.) So stay tuned! Remember to review, favorite and follow the story so we can take over the world (Mua-ha-ha!) Also, if you've made it this far into this section here, review saying your typical review stuff, but make sure to include your favorite kind of pie! **

** BUT WAIT: I have recently read a super cool Fanfiction called "Ask the Doctor Who characters" by Cupcaki. It's really funny, and I'm a fan of it, so I thought I should point it out. It's here on the site, so go check it out! Make sure to say I sent you! **

**As always, Pineapples and Daleks, signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The battle Begins pt 2.

**It's me again! Happy to see me? No? Aw… **

** So I was reading over my fan fiction to see if it was actually any good. **

** It wasn't.**

** So thanks so much to everyone who's stuck with me throughout 9 chapters! We're almost at ten; I can feel it! I also just want to say; no you guys don't have crappy taste in Fanfic. I just have crappy writing. So, sorry if you don't like the story, but if you've made it this far, I guess you like what you've read, huh?**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. I wish I did. There, the disclaimer's over. Happy? No? Aw… (**_**Achievement unlocked: reference to so-called-joke from the beginning of chapter intro.) **_**Also, this is a fan made thing. It's on Fan**_**Fiction **_**for Pete's sake! **

** On with Le story! **

Pandora and Jack ran down the hallway after a sad-ish goodbye to the Doctor and Rose. She didn't want to see them go, but Daleks gonna kill when daleks gonna kill, and someone's gonna have stop it.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I just…" Pandora said, "I'm upset that I didn't kill them the first time."

"Now you can." Jack said, firing at a nearby Dalek.

"Oh yeah…" Pandora said with a smirk.

So there they went. Humans/Rifter vs. Daleks. People were being shot at left and right.

Jack had built a barricade out of wood earlier, so Pandora was ducking behind it, watching death unravel before her.

"Hey maybe, when this is over, we can get a drink?" A man said to a woman next to Pandora.

"You wish." She said. Than she winked at the man, causing him to smile.

"Aim for the eye sockets!" Jack yelled, firing his gun through a hole in the barricade.

Pandora heard a cry of pain, as a nearby woman was shot down.

Than, Tommy started running toward Pandora.

"So the Daleks are real?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah. Trust me, they're so real." Pandora said, closing her eyes. "Are the others okay?"

"Rusty and Liana are fine, but Nya was shot down earlier. She was standing above the barricade, making her an easy target. And you know how daleks… kill on impact." Tommy said, firing through a hole. He leaped out of the way as a death beam came soaring through it.

"All too well." Pandora muttered.

"Tommy!" Liana yelled, running over to them.

"EXTERMINATE!" A dalek yelled.

Liana's blonde hair flew behind her as she dodged a beam.

"Get over here!" Tommy yelled.

Liana slid over to them, nearly getting hit by a ray.

"Everyone's dying!" She said, firing her gun towards a dalek.

"I am blinded. I can not see!" A dalek yelled.

"Nice Tara!" Jack yelled, speaking to the woman next to Pandora. **(A/N: I couldn't remember her name, okay? That, and I was too lazy to re-watch the episode, so we're calling her Tara!)**

"Thanks." Tara said. She fired her gun through a hole, only to be shot by a dalek.

Tara's body glowed for a split second, than she fell on the ground.

She was dead.

"No!" The man next to Pandora yelled. He went up above the barricade, and started firing randomly at the daleks.

"Johnny, no!" Jack yelled. The man was immediately shot down, resulting in his death.

"Come on! We're the last seven!" Jack yelled.

Everyone got up and ran towards Jack. A man in front of Pandora was shot and killed. He fell in front of Pandora, causing her to leap backwards. Right in front of a hole.

"Look out!" Rusty yelled, grabbing Pandora's arm. He spun her out of the way, but couldn't save himself. Rusty screamed in pain before falling over. His body was smoking, and he was most definitely dead.

"Rusty!" Liana yelled. She rushed over to Rusty's body. Luckily Pandora pulled her out of the way before she could be shot. Pandora fired at a daleks eye, causing it to go blind.

"I can not see!" It yelled.

Everyone took off, but the daleks wouldn't rest.

"Tommy, look out!" Liana yelled. But it was too late. Tommy was shot down. Than another woman in front of Liana.

Than Liana herself.

"No!" Pandora shouted. Liana crumbled in front of her. Jack grabbed Pandora.

"There's nothing we can do." He said, "Now come on."

As they ran, Pandora couldn't help but feel strange. Like someone was watching them…

"EXTERMINATE!" a voice yelled.

Pandora turned around. She fired her pistol at an incoming dalek, but she was too late.

The beam went throughout her body. Pain shot from nerve to nerve in seconds.

"Pandora!" Jack yelled. Pandora saw a blurred figure (Jack) shoot the dalek, killing him. More daleks showed up as Pandora's vision blackened. She tried to yell, but couldn't. Pandora tried to move, but was frozen in place.

Than everything went black.

**But wait! The story won't be over for a long time. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow the story. I'll try to update as soon as I can, so you might see another chapter today. Thanks guys!**

** Pineapples and Daleks, signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: the bad wolf.**

** Hey guys! We made it! Ten chapters! That's not really an accomplishment, but it is to me because all I do is read fan fiction and watch Netflix! We also recently got 10 followers and 11 favorites! Thank you guys so much for putting up with me!**

** Shout-out to GoldenKeeper2567 for following the story, and SuperWhoLockgirl222 for following and favoriting the story! It means a lot to know that you guys have bothered to read this strange (yet totally awesome… am I right?) piece of fanfiction. **

** So, lets just get the disclaimer out of the way…**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. Also, keep in mind that the story and OCs are mine, and that this is a fan made product. It's not true; it's just fan fiction. **

** On with the story!**

_"Are you okay miss?" asked a voice. _

_ A younger Pandora looked up. She had blown it again. She was wearing an old hoodie, though it did little to warm her in the cold London streets._

_ "I asked if you were okay. Can you speak?" A man said. He had a trench coat on, and it swayed in the wind. Pandora nodded._

_ "I can speak." She said, "I'm alright."_

_ "What's your name?" The man asked._

_ "Why should I trust a stranger?" Pandora asked, getting up off the ground._

_ "I could ask you the same thing, but… you seem trust worthy. Enough to know my secret." The man said, leaning against the wall._

_ "Oh really?" Pandora said, lifting an eyebrow. "What's this secret?" _

_ "I'm not telling you until you tell me your name… and you let me buy you a drink." He said._

_ "My, you're pushy." Pandora said, "But intriguing. My name's Pandora, and you are…"_

_ "Jack. Captain Jack Harkness to be exact." The man said._

_ "So, where's this bar that you'll buy me a drink at, Jack Harkness?" Pandora asked._

_ "Oh, it's at this ship of mine." Jack said, turning around. He started to walk away, so Pandora ran to catch up to him._

_ "So, you're a sailor?"_

_ "Oh no. I'm from the 25__th__ century." Jack said, shoving his hands in his pockets._

_ "Is that your little secret?"_

_ "Yeah, why? Do you think I'm crazy?" Jack asked._

_ "It's not the craziest thing I've heard." Pandora said._

_ "Oh yeah? What is?"_

_ "I'm a Rifter."_

_ Jack stopped. He smiled and laughed._

_ "Okay, you know a thing or two about aliens, but I doubt you are one." He said with a laugh._

_ Pandora glared at him, and reached towards him. Her hand passed through him, and he stopped._

_ "Oh." Was all Jack could say._

_ "So, what are you? A time traveler?" Pandora asked, pulling her hand back._

_ "Time agent, but yeah." Jack said. Pandora smiled. Jack looked at her._

_ "So, what should I call you? The rifter girl?"_

* * *

"Last man standing, huh?" Jack said, firing his gun at the daleks. His friend was dead, and all because he wasn't fast enough. If he had pulled the trigger sooner, Pandora would have made it.

His gun ran out of bullets too soon. The daleks were closing in.

There was nothing he could do. Jack stood there, and spread his arms.

"Come on!" He said, "Fight me!"

And that was it. The daleks fired, and Jack crumbled down to the floor.

* * *

Pandora stood there. The blue door was in front of her, and only the blue door. Pandora reached forward, and opened it.

What she saw was Rose. At least, it looked like Rose. Her eyes were glowing, and so was the rest of her body. Behind her, a figure made of flames stood.

"Rose?" Pandora asked.

"I am The Bad Wolf." Rose cried, shooting her hand towards Pandora.

"Is that the time vortex?" Pandora asked, pointing to the strange glow Rose had encircling her.

"Yes." Rose said with a nod. "I am communicating to you through the power of time itself. I am here to save you."

"But how? I'm…" Pandora stopped. The realization kicked in. "I'm dead."

"No, you're safe." Rose said, disappearing.

"But I'm dead." Pandora said, tears starting to form. "I'm dead."

"SAVE YOURSELF!" The figure cried, running towards Pandora.

"You don't understand; I can't save myself this time!" Pandora said, putting her hand up as a shield.

The figure ran into Pandora's hand, disappearing into thin air. She fell to the ground, and covered her teary eyes.

The world around her started to glow. The world seemed to be swept up in a golden tornado that could not be seen.

Pandora tried to open the door, but couldn't. The light swept her up and she fell. As she fell, one word echoed in her head.

Bad wolf.

* * *

Pandora sat up with a sharp breath. She was back at satellite five. She was gasping for air as she got up, and saw piles of golden dust surrounding her.

"The bad wolf…" Pandora whispered.

"Pandora!" A voice yelled.

Pandora turned around, only to see Jack running towards her.

"Jack!" Pandora said, running towards him. She lunged forward and hugged him. They were alive. Pandora thanked the bad wolf over and over in her head, as she and Jack parted.

"Did you see the bad wolf too?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it…" Pandora said, pausing. "Came to me."

Jack smiled. Pandora smiled back. She bent down, and picked up a handful of the dust. It absorbed into her hand, leaving a golden glow.

"Rose. It was all because of Rose." Pandora said, "She must have absorbed the time vortex. It… But…. It'll kill her!"

"The doctor will take care of her. I mean; he didn't set off the Delta wave!" Jack said, walking in circles.

"Yeah…" Pandora muttered. Then it sounded.

The TARDIS. It was leaving.

The two looked at each other, and took off running.

They ran down a few hallways until they saw the blue box disappearing.

"Come on, I can get it!" Pandora said, grabbing Jacks arm. Unfortunately, Jack stopped, causing Pandora to keep running without him. All she had to do was touch it, and she could travel with it. If she could just…

She brushed against the TARDIS, but that was all it took. Pandora looked at Jack, who was fading away.

"Jack!" Pandora yelled, reaching out for him. If he grabbed on to her, she could take him with her.

But Jack was too slow.

"Pandora!" He shouted. He ran towards her, but stopped as she disappeared.

"JAAAAAACK!" Pandora shouted, watching her friend slip out of her vision.

Jack heard her cries as the TARDIS slipped away for good. He stared at the wall, watching where his friend once stood.

Pandora stood there, watching her friend fade away. She sobbed silently to herself as The TARDIS moved through time.

"Goodbye Jack." Pandora whispered, watching the outline of her friend fade away.

Pandora blinked, and he was gone. With tears in her eyes, Pandora looked away. Without Jack by her side, she turned around, and slowly walked into the TARDIS.

**Okay guys! That's all for now, and I plan to update ASAP! Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope that you enjoyed it. If you have an idea for the story, please PM me, or write a review about it. **

** With that in mind, make sure to Follow and Favorite the story, and don't forget that reviews are always fun to read!**

** As always, Pineapples and Daleks, signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The new doctor

**Hi everyone! It's me again! **

**Sorry for not updating for the past month, but my Wi-Fi has been absolutely terrible lately. I couldn't get on the Internet, which meant I couldn't post. Super sorry guys, hopefully it won't happen again.**

**I found some time to whip up a chapter, so I did it! Special shout out to CoraPearson, Boodickinson, and angelsrevenge for following and favoriting the story! Also thanks to BonnieBlueNinja and ThatBigBlueBox for following the story. **

**I also want to point out that a certain "guest" has reviewed the story. Thank you so much for not only reviewing, but also saying that the story was great! I don't know who you are, but thank you so much, and I love you. (Did I just say that out loud?)**

**So, lets get on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. This is a work of fiction; so don't go thinking that it's some big recap on everything. **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 11**

Pandora slipped inside the TARDIS, only to see the doctor starting to glow. She stared at him in disbelief, knowing what that meant. What had happened while she was unconscious? How did she even become unconscious?

"Don't say that!" Rose said. She was staring at the doctor, a sad look taking over her face. The doctor clenched himself as though he was trying to hold something back.

He was regenerating.

"Rose!" The doctor said, "Before I go, I just want you to know that you were fantastic."

Rose smiled. Pandora felt her eyes water. Seriously, she got attached to people REALLY quickly.

"Absolutely fantastic." He said, "And you know what?"

"What?" Pandora asked.

The doctor looked over at her and smiled.

"So was I."

Pandora and Rose smiled. The doctor flashed his final smile as the regeneration took over. He burst into a stream of light, causing Pandora to look away.

_No. This can't be happening. _ Whispered a voice. It was inside Pandora's head. It had to have been the TARDIS.

Pandora looked back, and saw a new face. He blinked a few times, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hello." He said, "I…" He paused. He felt around his mouth with his tongue before speaking.

"Hmm. New teeth. That's weird."

Pandora couldn't help but smile.

"Now where was I?" He said, "Ah, yes. Barcelona!"

Rose stared at him. This couldn't be the doctor. It wasn't right.

"You… You're not the doctor!" she yelled.

"Sure I am!" The new doctor said, strutting around.

"But your face, your look! It's not him!" Rose shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"It's called regeneration. It's when we cheat death… in a way." The doctor said.

"Every cell is re-written. They form a new body, with a new personality." Pandora said, approaching the new doctor. She looked at him.

_I like this new one. He'll be such a great driver. _A voice said. It was the TARDIS again.

_Can you actually speak? In my head? _ Pandora asked. (In her head of course.)

_Of course I can. It's not like I fuse with someone and not be able to learn his or her language! How silly would that be? _The TARDIS said.

It had a point.

"Now lets head off to your family for Christmas. I'm sure they miss you." The doctor said, messing with the controls. He looked a bit drowsy.

"Is that really the doctor?" Rose asked. "You seem to be the one to know this stuff." Pandora laughed.

"Yep. That's the doctor all right. Trust me, it'll take some getting used to." She said, walking over to the console.

"Maybe you should lie down." Pandora said, putting her hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Nope, I've got to fly this thing back to London!" The doctor said, pressing random buttons.

"But you're flying the TARDIS all wrong! You're going to crash this thing!" Pandora said, flipping a lever.

"Am I?" The doctor asked. A sudden jolt answered his question. Everyone lurched forward as the TARDIS hit something.

"That was a wall!" Pandora said, pressing buttons. The TARDIS hit something else, causing everyone to fall the other way.

"That was another wall!"

The doctor slammed his hand onto the console, and the TARDIS stopped.

"We're here!" The doctor yelled, standing up. He brushed off his clothes, and waltzed over to the doors. He stepped this way and that, resembling that of a drunken person.

"Maybe you should help him." Pandora said, helping Rose up.

"Good idea." She said.

When they opened the TARDIS doors, Jackie and Mickey stood outside. They started asking everybody questions, until the doctor put his hands on Jackie's shoulders.

"Merry Christmas!" He said. Than he passed out.

* * *

It wasn't until later that the doctor was in a deep sleep.

"So, that's really him." Rose asked with a laugh. She was obviously dying on the inside.

"Yeah. Don't worry, this is just the aftermath of regeneration." Pandora said. Rose tried to smile, but couldn't.

"So…" She said, "What happened to Jack?"

"He…wasn't fast enough. All I had to do was touch the TARDIS, but he couldn't get in. There was nothing I could do." Pandora said. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know he was your friend before I met you two." Rose said, patting Pandora's back.

"Thank you." Pandora said getting up. The doctor would be fine under Rose's watch. She left, wiping tears off her cheeks. She took one last look at the doctor. If he hadn't left early, Jack would still be there. Pandora realized it was all because of the doctor. It was because of him that Jack was gone.

Over come with anger, Pandora stormed out of the room. She walked over to the TV, and turned on the news. She saw something about some kind of alien, and froze. The humans have seen an alien? No, they couldn't! Humans were too primitive to find aliens yet.

But maybe…

_Do you see this? _ Pandora asked. The TARDIS didn't respond.

_HELLO! _Pandora shouted, trying to get the box's attention.

_I'm here, I'm here. Is… Is this real? _The TARDIS asked, obviously confused.

_You're seeing what I'm seeing. _Pandora thought.

_I didn't think this would happen so soon. It's… too soon._

_Why? What's going to happen?_

_Humanity will fall. They will die because of these aliens._

Pandora laughed in disbelief. But the TARDIS was serious. This would be the end.

Pandora stopped. She had to warn Rose to start up the TARDIS.

Then she heard the crash from the next room over.

Then she heard the scream.

**All right then! I know it was a short chapter, but I should be posting another chapter today or tomorrow. I don't know…I started binge watching other shows on Netflix™. They're pretty time consuming. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. If you like the story, make sure to follow it, favorite it, and review it so we can take over the world! **

**As always, I'll see you guys next time! **

**Pineapples and Daleks, signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The aliens **

** Hey guys! Told you I'd be back! Hope you don't mind all the Christmas stuff in this chapter. The episode took place during Christmas, so this chapter will take place during Christmas. Don't like that?**

** Too bad.**

** Anyway, shout-out to MadGirlWithAMask for following the story. 3!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. I've told you this for 12 chapters now, try to remember!**

** On with the story! **

Pandora rushed into the other room, only to see Jackie's Christmas tree…spinning. It was destroying everything it hit, causing everyone to scream and yell.

_Oh come on! _

_Stop it. _ Pandora thought. The TARDIS was really getting on her nerves.

Mickey held up a chair, attempting to stop the moving tree, only to have the chair be whacked apart. **[Whacked apart? Really? I can do better. Let's try that again.]**

Only to have the chair be torn apart, bit by bit. **[THERE we go.] **

"Get the doctor!" Jackie yelled, running into the doctor's room. Everyone followed, and Rose locked the door behind them. It wasn't enough, though. The tree burst through the door, sending chunks of wood all around the room. One of them would've hit Pandora if she hadn't made it pass through her.

Everyone ducked down, and covered their heads. Rose tried to wake the doctor up, but couldn't.

"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie yelled.

Pandora patted her tool belt, searching for her fletching. She found it by her back pocket, and pulled it out. She adjusted the ring by the camera piece, and flashed it towards the tree. The tree didn't stop. It kept moving forward, destroying everything in its path.

Pandora smacked her fletching, trying to make it work. She looked at the camera piece, only to see bits of smashed glass and wires.

"What?" Pandora asked herself. She stared at the fletching. How could it be broken?

Of course! She landed on it when the daleks shot her! That explained everything! Well, not really, but it explained why the fletching was broken!

Pandora put her fletching back, and looked back at the tree. It was about a foot away from her, so she ducked and ran over to Jackie. She looked over a Rose, who was whispering something in the doctor's ear.

Almost instantly the doctor sat up, and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the tree. It started to fizz and pop, sending sparks everywhere. Pandora covered her face as the doctor stood up. As soon as he stood up, he fell down.

Everyone rushed to help him, and took him to the TARDIS. He passed out almost instantly, making Rose cry. She seemed so upset, Pandora almost felt sorry for her. Almost felt bad.

Almost.

Pandora sat there on the controls, careful not to press any buttons.

"So why did he regenerate?" Rose asked.

"I-" Pandora paused. "I don't know. Something must have happened. Did you do anything while you were the bad wolf?"

"What?" Rose asked.

_That's right_! Pandora thought. _She passed out. She wouldn't remember. _

"You had this glow around you. A glow only caused by the time vortex. You must have absorbed it or something because you could see me in my dreams." Pandora said. She got off the controls and walked over to the unconscious doctor.

Then it clicked.

"He had to have taken it out of you!" Pandora said, "Given it back to the TARDIS or something. It was too strong for him!"

"So it was MY fault?" Rose asked, looking a bit angry.

"Well, yeah." Pandora said, quickly regretting her words.

"You think I would cause this? Think I would make myself suffer?" Rose asked. "You think that I would end the adventures we shared?"

"Not willingly. Something must have pushed you over the edge." Pandora said, looking at her fletching.

"I don't believe you." Rose said.

"Neither do I." Pandora said, "But it seems like the most likely reason right now."

Rose smiled. "Yeah, I guess. He might've been a total jerk or something."

Pandora smiled back. Then, Jackie walked in, all crazed and worried.

"Aliens, Rose!" Jackie said. "They're coming for us! They've sent out messages, and are mind controlling half the people in London!"

"Whoa, mum." Rose said, "Slow down."

So Jackie explained everything. How aliens were discovered, and how they were controlling everyone. It was a terribly long story, too.

"So, we're basically screwed?" Pandora asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Jackie said.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Rose asked.

"Grab all our stuff, and leave in the TARDIS! What else?" Jackie said.

"We can't just leave these people here!" Rose said.

"Why not!" Jackie said, leaving the TARDIS. Rose followed her mother outside, leaving Pandora alone in the TARDIS.

She took a look at the doctor, and couldn't help but think that he'd never wake up.

It was about an hour before Rose and Mickey returned with lunch. Mickey was drinking tea from a thermos. He gave Pandora a sandwich and tea.

"Thank you." Pandora said. She took a sip of the tea, and nearly gagged.

"How do you drink this stuff?" Pandora said, forcing herself to swallow the disgusting liquid.

"It's an acquired taste." Rose said, "Plus, you have to be British and/or human. You're neither of those things." Pandora raised an eyebrow at the now smiling Rose, and ate her sandwich.

"We're so British." Mickey said, "The world is ending and we're here drinking tea." Pandora laughed. She'd remember these moments.

Just than, the TARDIS started to jerk. It leaned this way and that, all while being surrounded by a strange glowing light.

Mickey dropped his tea, which was still very hot. Pandora felt a slight burning feeling on her arm. She looked down, only to see a small burn scar, slowly fading away.

_We're more connected than you think. _The TARDIS said. Pandora rolled her eyes, but realized that the box was right.

Rose stepped outside the TARDIS, with Mickey and Pandora following. In front of them, they saw 2 people standing in front of a group of aliens. One was a man, holding a strange device, and the other was a woman, who looked rather official. The aliens looked familiar, though.

"The sicorax!" Pandora said, pointing at the creatures. They spoke to her in a strange language. Not even the TARDIS could translate it.

"Correct, foolish human." A man said. He seemed to be the woman's translator.

"Hey now." Pandora said, "don't you recognize my species?"

The leader shook his head, and continued to speak. The man translated.

"If you don't give up half your population, they die." He said, looking frightened.

"Who will die?" Rose asked.

"1/3 of the world's population." The woman said, "They're being controlled by them."

_See, I told you so. _The TARDIS said.

_There has to be some kind of trick involved. _Pandora thought. _Why would they care about humanity? _

_ I don't know, but what ever they have in mind for the humans, it won't be good._

_ And you can't tell me anything? _Pandora thought. _Why not?_

The TARDIS was silent.

_Fine then. _Pandora thought. _Just stay out of my head._

Pandora suddenly smelled something. The air around her smelled like…tea. It was probably nothing.

Pandora looked at Rose. She was horror struck. The woman continued to speak to the sicorax, but it seemed useless.

Humanity would fall.

The TARDIS wouldn't lie to Pandora.

Would it?

**There you have it, folks! Thanks so much for reading make sure to follow, favorite, and review! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**

**Pineapples and Daleks, signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The New Doctor**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back once more for yet another chapter. (I've been a bit lazy, so thanks for putting up with me.) **

** So I whipped up a quick chapter, and wrote the masterpiece before you. Read it and weep.**

** Special thanks to "The Defiant Child" for following the story! Ultra special thanks to BloodyGrim and AubriannaRose for not only following the story, but favoriting the story as well. And ULTRA SUPER MEGA thanks to Shadydapiratefox for favoriting, following, AND reviewing the story. It means a lot to know that some people appreciate this work of art. (Good joke by the way. I really liked it.) Thank you guys so much!**

** I also encountered a review by someone known as "The Alpa!" (I'm assuming you meant "Alpha", but it showed up as Alpa when I read it, so that's what we're getting!) That is their chosen Time Lord name, and it is awesome! They also wondered if I'd ever incorporate blink into the story. The answer is yes, when the time comes. It probably won't be as awesome as some other "Blink" fan fictions, but I'm starting to get ideas for it. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing and learning that, yes indeed, this story is greatness. **

** Sorry for the super long intro, but it had to be done. Also, I apologize in advance if I leave anything out or write events incorrectly. I'm trying to remember the episodes, and I can't do it. Sorry.**

** Disclaimer: Doctor who is not mine. That's all. You can leave early, class.**

** On with the story!**

* * *

Pandora could have sworn that everything around her smelled like tea. It must have been the tea that Mickey dropped. The TARDIS was practically BEGGING to be even more connected.

"And the human race will fall!" The leader shouted. Everyone looked at it with surprised faces.

"Hold on," Rose said, "That's English."

"I would never poison my tongue with the language of you foul humans!" The leader shouted, glaring at the humans standing before him.

"No, you're speaking English!" Rose said, a smile breaking out on her face.

"If the TARDIS is translating, then that means…" She said, turning around. Everyone turned with her, and saw the TARDIS doors open up. Standing before them was the doctor.

"Hello." He said, stepping outside. "Did you miss me?"

"Doctor!" Pandora said, breaking out into a smile.

"All I needed was a nice cup of tea." He said, "Thank your mother for me, Rose."

Rose smiled. Everyone did.

"So what exactly are you planning to do? Turn the human population into slaves?" The doctor asked, "Because that would be stupid. There's no point to the measly little humans."

"Hey!" Rose said. The doctor smiled at her, and continued talking.

_Oh, I'm so glad he's back. I don't know what I would've done without him! _Said the TARDIS. Pandora couldn't help but think the same.

"So you've got 1/3 of the population under your control, and you're going to make them kill themselves if they" The doctor said, pointing to the man and woman. "Don't agree to make the humans your slaves. That seems like a foolish idea. Who'd even try that? I mean, how are you able to even control them. I don't recall the sicorax having mind control as one of their many abilities!"

The doctor walked up to a pedestal made of rock, and began observing a large button. It was orange, and very…threatening. The woman winced as the doctor walked by it. It must've been something bad.

The doctor opened a panel, revealing sets of wires and mechanisms. The doctor observed the wires carefully, before licking a rock around it.

"Hold on." The doctor said. "Is that blood control?"

_How is he…? _Pandora thought, trailing off.

"My gosh, it is!" The doctor said, "I haven't seen blood control in ages!"

"We dare not go into the minds of puny humans with forms of brain control. You however, might prove worthy enough." The leader said.

** "**Well, I wouldn't say that," The doctor said "But I'm definitely the brightest in the room." He flashed a grin at Pandora, obviously trying to make her mad. It worked.

"You have no wits if you choose to compare yourself to me." The leader said.

"Yeah, but who is this big wide universe could you possibly be?" The doctor asked, "I mean, yeah, you're the big fancy leader of the big fancy sicorax, and you're controlling all the humans, and you're just so powerful. But I mean, why the funny little humans? I mean, what's the point?"

"Who do you think you are, questioning the sicorax?" The leader yelled. He was obviously furious.

"Just a traveler, traveling through with fellow travelers. Nothing different than millions of other people." The doctor said, bounding around the ship.

"You are not normal if you question me!" The leader said.

With both men speaking at once, it was difficult to concentrate on who was talking.

"The humans are not worthy of mercy!"

"The humans aren't worth anything! Especially your time!"

"Those puny apes will all suffer unless we are given our slaves!"

"Well it's not like they won't put up a fight."

Back and forth, they went. One would speak, the other would retort. It was madness. The doctor looked witty, as though he had beaten the leader. It seemed that way too, considering how the leader was rather furious.

"I demand to know who you are!" He shouted.

"I don't know!" The doctor shouted back.

Silence ensued. Pandora thought about what the doctor said. She thought about who the doctor was.

And she didn't know.

"The thing is, I don't know who I am, or what I'm like." The doctor said. "I could be funny. Could be angry. Happy. Stubborn. Sexy." He winked at Rose, causing her to laugh. Pandora couldn't help but crack a smile.

"In fact," he said, leaping up to the pedestal. "If there's a big threatening button, you know what I might do?"

"What's with that button?" Rose whispered to the woman.

"It will cause the humans under control to fall." The woman whispered back.

Pandora shuttered. She should probably stop the doctor. But she just stood there, watching.

"I just have to PRESS IT!" the doctor yelled. Everyone lunged forward, trying to stop the doctor, but it was too late. He slammed his hand down on the button, causing everybody to shout.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Rose yelled.

"Yes, in fact. Lets take a look at the screen, shall we." The doctor said, motioning toward the TV screen. The leader looked defeated. And he was. The people were waking up.

"You were so convinced that the humans would hand themselves over, that you made it look like that would drop them!" Pandora said, finally speaking up. The doctor looked at her.

"The human is correct." The leader said, a solemn look on his face.

"Oh her?" The doctor said, "Well I mean she's not-"

"Clever, but she figured it out." Pandora said. She didn't want the leader of the sicorax blabbing to the whole universe that there was another alien alongside him.

"Well," The doctor said, "You won't stop until the humans pay for it, will you?"

"We will not back down." The leader said.

"Well in that case," The doctor said, grabbing a nearby sicorax's sword. "I challenge you."

The sicorax laughed. Pandora stood there, trying to process what the doctor said. She knew something a bout the sicorax, but she couldn't figure out what. It was on the tip of her tongue…

Then she remembered. Challenging the sicorax leader was NEVER a good idea.

"Pandora?" Rose asked, "Are you okay?"

"No." Pandora said, not even realizing that she had spoken.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, worrying for her fellow companion.

"Challenges. They're…" Pandora said, "They're to the death. If the doctor doesn't win, then he dies."

"Oh." Rose said. That was all she could manage to say. The leader laughed, and grabbed his sword.

"Very well." He said. "Let us begin."

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks! Sorry this is late; I'll try to post more often. I'll make it up to you by posting another short chapter later. (Hopefully.)**

**Anyway, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Otherwise, I'll make sure the daleks find you, and EXTERMINATE! **

**Thanks for reading it so far!**

**Pineapples and Daleks, signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The challenge**

** Hey guys! Sorry it's a little late, but here it is! A short chapter!**

** All right, lets get on with the shout outs.**

** Special thanks to Amuto4Lifee for following the story, and Stormyfalcon for following and favoriting the story. (You rock!) Also, thanks to The Alpha for confirming that they meant Alpha. Now I know what to call you**

** You know who also rocks? (Yes, me, but that's not the point.) ShadydaPirateFox! They not only favorited, followed, and reviewed the story, but they reviewed the story TWICE! (With yet another fabulous knock-knock joke!) They also followed and favorited ME! I'm so honored. Thanks so much! (Also, I checked my email about 10 minutes after the chapter was uploaded, and you had already done a bunch of stuff. Thanks for being quick and awesome.)**

** I'll stop dragging on, and let you get to the story. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who. If I did, I'd send daleks after my worst enemies, and have them be exterminated. (Did I say that out loud?)**

** On with the story!**

The leader walked down towards the doctor. He drew his sword, and charged his foe. The doctor leaped out of the way before a sword could pierce his body.

"If the doctor could just come over here…" Pandora muttered. Rose looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Pandora looked at Rose.

"I learned how to sword fight before." Pandora said, "You know, back on…" She paused.

"Your…home planet?" Rose asked. Pandora nodded. She wasn't too good with a sword, but the leader was worse. Then again, the rifters had pretty high standards. "I know how to counter the leaders moves. If I could fuse with the doctor, than maybe we could give him an advantage." Pandora said, watching the sword fight happen before her eyes.

"Wait, fuse?" Rose asked.

"It's complicated." Pandora replied. The doctor and leader were evenly matched. They kept slashing at each other, until the doctor was caught off balance. He fell to the floor near the TARDIS. Pandora took this chance. She pressed a finger to his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just trust me, okay?" Pandora asked. The doctor nodded, and Pandora quickly fused with him. She felt a strange energy flow through her. It was different, and Pandora didn't like it one bit.

She pushed through it though, and passed in some of her knowledge into the doctor's head. He got up, and started fighting the sicorax once more. Pandora smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

She looked over at the woman. With the doctor still fused with her, she somehow…knew this woman. Her name was Harriett Jones, Prime Minister. What an honor. They'd met before for… an alien invasion? Sure.

Pandora started to end the fuse, but not before she heard a voice.

_The doctor's name. _It whispered. _His name is-_

Pandora cut off the fusion as quickly as possible. She did not want to hear the doctor's name. She knew what it could mean if she did.

The doctor continued to fight against the leader, until they stumbled outside the ship. Everyone followed them to a balcony like area, overlooking London. The doctor couldn't help but look over the edge for a single moment. That moment was just too long, though. The leader knocked the doctor down, cutting off his hand. Pandora looked away.

The leader backed away.

"You have been defeated. Prepare to die." He said.

"You…" the doctor stammered, "you cut off my hand."

"Indeed." The leader said, quite pleased with himself.

"The only problem is, I'm still in the first 24 hours of my regeneration cycle." The doctor said, standing up. "Which means I can do this."

He held up his hand. The regeneration particles swarmed around his detached hand, and… formed a new one. Pandora couldn't help but be weirded out.

He doctor swung his sword at the leader, knocking him over. The leader lied on the very edge, the doctor's sword pressed against his neck. **[Can I just say now that I'm REALLY sorry if I get a line wrong? I have a feeling I will during the chapter.]**

"Now listen to me carefully." The doctor said, "You leave this planet and never return. And feel free to tell your friends to never come here. Because there's one thing that you need to tell everyone you know in this massive universe, you understand? It is defended!" Pandora smiled at the last part.

"I will tell them." The leader said.

"Swear on your life!" The doctor said.

"I swear." The leader said.

"Alright then, good." The doctor said, tossing his sword aside. Rose ran up to him, and gave him a hug.

"Now, what has that man been keeping in his robes?" The doctor said, digging through his robe pockets. He pulled out an orange. "An orange? This man certainly knows his snacks."

Pandora couldn't help but notice the leader charge towards the doctor with his sword. The doctor threw his orange at a button, causing the ledge under the leader to give way.

"No second chances." He said, "I'm not that kind of man."

* * *

"That was amazing!" Pandora said, walking into the TARDIS. Everyone else had entered, including the man and Harriet. Pandora walked over to them.

"I don't believe we've met." Harriet said, holding up her ID. "Harriet Jones, prime minister."

"Yeah." Pandora said, "I know who you are." Harriet looked angry at the remark. Of course, she also looked tired.

Pandora walked over to the doctor.

"Great job…uh…staying alive." Pandora said, helping to control the TARDIS.

"If not for you I might have been a lot worse at sword fighting." He said, "I mean, 900 years of time and space, and I haven't learned to properly sword fight!"

Pandora laughed as the TARDIS landed back on Earth. Everyone walked out of the TARDIS. The doctor and Harriet stepped aside to talk. Pandora couldn't tell what they were saying, but she noticed them hug and smile.

"You've met her before than," Pandora said, "Harriet Jones, I mean."

"Yeah." Rose said, "With that Slitheen woman."

"Ah." Pandora said. The doctor started to walk back to the TARDIS, when the man approached Harriet Jones. She could make out what they were saying…slightly.

"Torchwood…Fire…charged." That's all Pandora could make out from her distance.

Then a large beam of light shot out of a nearby building. It struck the sicorax ship, blowing it up. The ship exploded into millions of fiery pieces. The doctor turned back towards Harriet, and marched over to her.

"We had an agreement!" He yelled.

"They attacked us first." Harriet replied, a smug look on her face.

"They were leaving in peace."

"Oh please, you know they'd come back"

"I wouldn't argue with me if I were you." The doctor said, "I could bring down your government in 1 word."

"Doctor, I know you're powerful, but I highly doubt that you'd be able to pull that off." Harriet said, looking rather pleased with herself.

"You're right." The doctor said, "6 words."

"You couldn't."

"I could."

"Stop it."

"6 words." The doctor said, waltzing over to the man.

"Stop it now!" Harriet yelled, looking angry. The doctor whispered something to the man, and walked away. He entered the TARDIS, and his companions followed.

Harriet just walked over to the man, and started to ask him questions.

"Why don't we just celebrate the rest of Christmas?" Rose asked.

"That sounds fun. What do you think, Pandora?" The doctor asked.

Pandora thought for a moment. Rose and the doctor were smiling at her.

_Am I… considered one of them now? _Pandora thought.

"Sure. It'll be fun." She said. Rose went up and gave her a hug.

"Lets head back then." Rose said, pressing a button on the TARDIS.

_Welcome to the team, Pandora. _The TARDIS said. Pandora smiled. She was officially a companion now.

And that's how she liked it.

**Well, that's all for now folks. Thanks for reading, and don't forgot to favorite it if you like it! Also, don't forget to follow and review as well! Bye guys!**

** Pineapples and Daleks, signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Christmas as a Rifter. **

** Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! This was supposed to upload a while back, but I was too lazy. Anyway, I'm here now! Also, school's out! That means I'm finished with finals, and I can relax. I'll also be publishing more often, so be on the look out for that!**

** Shout-out to Evy Riddle and pruttkovar for following the story! Good to have you on the team! Also, the Alpha was once again awesome, and mentally followed/favorited the story. I don't have a wattpad account, but I'll remember your name when I do, because I'm planning on getting one. (BTW: thank you so much for liking the story!)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or it's characters! I do, however, own this story and its OC's. Please note that this is also a work of fiction, and isn't true!**

** On with the story!**

_Pandora sipped her martini as Jack frivolously pressed buttons. _

_ "The cloaking device isn't working!" He said. Jack placed his face in his hands, sighing. Pandora set her martini down, and walked over._

_ "Let me take a look at it." She said, looking over Jack's slumped shoulders._

_ "Ah, no." He said, "I've only had you here with me for almost a week. I'm not letting you touch my stuff until I get to know you better."_

_ "You already know me more than I know me!" Pandora said, waving her arms about. Jack got up, and walked to the back of his ship. He pressed a few buttons on the control pad, and paced the area. _

_ It wasn't a very big area, but it was good enough. Pandora slept on a bunk bed hidden in the wall. It wasn't as comfy as the beds from France, but it was good enough. _

_Jack slipped into his own bed after a while, and fell asleep soon after. Pandora couldn't sleep though. She tossed and turned, but stayed awake as ever. After about an hour, Pandora got up, and sat down in front of the controls. _

_ She pulled out her fletching, and adjusted the rim. She pressed a button, and closed her eyes. A bright flash filled the room, waking Jack up._

_ "What was that?" He asked, rubbing his head._

_ "The cloaking device must have turned on." Pandora said, "I'm going out for a walk."_

_ "It's the middle of the night, Pandora!" Jack said. _

_ "I just need to…clear my head." Pandora said, stepping outside the ship. She head outside, and roamed the cold London streets. _

_ She sat down in an alleyway, and looked up at the stars. Man, they were pretty. Pandora had never been one for star gazing, but that was because she had things to do on her planet. She had nothing here. _

_ Pandora's moment was ruined when a drop of rain came down, landing right in her eye! Pandora winced, and clutched her face. Puddles were slowly forming around her. _

_ "Guess it's time to head back." She muttered to herself. She got up, and started walking back to the ship._

Pandora waltzed around the Tyler's apartment, looking at the decorations lining the wall. There were so many! She'd never understand human holidays.

"Do you want anything to drink, Pandora?" Rose asked, opening a bottle of champagne.

"I'll take some of that." Pandora said, pointing to the bottle. Rose smiled.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Pandora smiled back, and plopped down on the couch. The doctor sat down next to her.

"So. How was Christmas in other time periods?" He asked.

"I've never experienced Christmas." Pandora said.

"What?" The doctor asked, looking quite surprised.

"I told you. I usually only lasted a month. If Jack hadn't found me on the street, I probably wouldn't have lasted a week." Pandora said, a depressed look on her face.

"Don't you usually awake on the street?" The doctor asked. Pandora shook her head.

"I awake with families. They're given new memories, and think that they've known me since they were young."

"Well, what happens when you die?"

"I just…die. Nothing special."

Rose walked over, carrying two glasses of champagne.

"Here you are." She said.

"Thanks." Pandora said, taking a sip of her drink. Jackie sat down by the dining table, and beckoned every one to come and sit. Pandora got up, and sat down.

"I've prepared a bit of a feast. Why don't we dig in?" Jackie said, grabbing her fork. Everyone agreed, and started to eat. Pandora had to admit; it was pretty good.

"Merry Christmas!" Mickey said, raising his glass.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone chimed.

"How's Christmas so far?" The doctor asked, turning to Pandora.

"Strangely… enjoyable." Pandora said.

"Well, that's humans for you!" The doctor said with a laugh. Pandora smiled. She took a bite of her food, and talked with the others.

_I think I like this new doctor. _Pandora thought.

_How could you not? _The TARDIS said.

_It's right. _Pandora thought.

_Of course I am. _

Pandora laughed, and continued to talk with everyone.

When it was all over, everyone was walking out to the TARDIS. Rose said goodbye to her friends and family, and was about to walk inside, when something strange happened.

"It's…snowing." She said.

"Of course it is." The doctor said. "Well, except for the fact that it's not snow."

"Not snow?" Rose asked, obviously confused. "Than what is it?" Suddenly, it clicked in Pandora's head.

"It's ash! From the sicorax's ship!" She said. The doctor smiled.

"Right again." The doctor said. As he explained everything to Rose, Pandora slid inside the TARDIS. It was only a few moments before they came bouncing in.

"Ready to go?" The doctor asked, walking over to the console. Pandora just noticed his new look, and found it…fitting.

"Nice outfit." She said, "The shoes don't suit you though."

"Oh really?" The doctor said, looking down at his sleek black shoes. "Yeah, you're right. I was hoping to find converse, but couldn't find anything."

"I know where a whole box of trainers are!" Pandora said.

"Great!" The doctor said. "Now, like I said before, are you ready to go?" Pandora nodded.

"I've had enough of modern times." She said.

And with that, the doctor flipped a switch, and they were off.

**Well, sorry it was long. I couldn't find a stopping place. **

** Hey, you like doctor who, right?**

** Well, recently I was notified by (here it comes) about a role-play she has going on. I recommend checking out, because well, it's Doctor Who!**

** Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review the story. Bye!**

** Pineapples and Daleks, signing off!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: New new new new new new new new new new new new new new New York.

**Hey guys! I'm here…again. I never really left…just…YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! I am SO sorry that this took so long; I was out of ideas. That's why this one may be a bit short. :( **

**Shout-out time!**

**Special thanks to NeonNerd6596 and wholocked1100 for favoriting the story, and cwatker222 for following. Nice to have you on the team! Super special thanks to TimeDWLord for following AND favoriting the story, and ultra mega thanks to ShadydaPiratefox for once again leaving an awesome review! (You're sooo nice, and I thank YOU for that. Also, I don't think I'm that gifted, but it means a lot to know someone does.)**

**Speaking of reviews, we have another shout-out to ColorsAndWords for favoriting the story AND leaving not one, but TWO reviews. Thank you so much for the extremely late birthday notice (It may be late, but hey, I'm not complaining!) And thanks for the idea for the story! I'm totally gonna use it when I can, so I hope you don't mind!**

**And how could I EVER forget SnowKi for favoriting/following the story, reviewing, and favoriting ME! Thank you so so so so much! I really appreciate it!**

**Sorry the shout-outs were so long, I had to put them in. Let's just get on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, or its multitude of characters. The OC's are mine though, along with the story.**

**Speaking of the story, on with it!**

* * *

Pandora placed the box of converse onto the one seat in the control room. She dug trough it, trying to find a nice pair while the doctor steered the TARDIS.

"How do you feel about white?" She asked, holding up a pair of white converse.

"Only if there's nothing else." The doctor said, pressing multiple buttons.

"Um…blue?" Pandora asked.

"I already have a nice blue suit I like."

"How about green?"

"Nah."

"Black?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Well how about red?"

The doctor paused. He smiled, and nodded.

"Classic red. I love it."

"Perfect." Pandora said, pulling two pairs of red converse out. She gave them to the doctor, only to fall over in a sudden TARDIS lurch. The doctor held onto the controls, and flipped a few switches. The TARDIS started to shake. Pandora got up, and looked at the buttons before her. She pressed a small yellow one, and turned a small silver crank. Within a few seconds, the TARDIS stopped shaking, and landed.

"We're here!" the doctor cheered, bouncing out of the TARDIS. Rose bounded after him. Pandora followed them.

"Welcome," The doctor said, spreading his arms "To New New York!"

"NEW New York?" Pandora asked, "What about normal New York?"

"Well, after the world ended in the year 5 billion, people had to come here." The doctor said, flapping his arms about.

"So…this is just like back on Earth?" Rose asked, "Like normal New York?"

"Well, technically it's the 15th version since the original, so I guess you can say it's new new new new new new new new new new new new new new New York."

"Uh… New New York is fine." Pandora said.

"I received an urgent message a bit ago, saying something about a message. Figured we should check the city out, maybe answer it." The doctor said, strolling towards the massive city before them. It was gigantic! Pandora followed the doctor, taking in the site of the beautiful city.

* * *

It had been about 10 minutes of walking before the doctor knew where he was going. He turned down a street, and grinned. Pandora turned the corner he did, and saw a massive hospital before them.

"This…should be it." The doctor said, rocking on his heels. He motioned toward the hospital, and looked over at Pandora. She smiled, and walked towards the building. She opened the door for her fellow travelers, and walked inside after them.

"This place is huge!" Rose said, marveling at the giant hospital.

"We've established that." Pandora said, "But you're right."

_Um, Pandora? _The TARDIS asked.

_What is it now? _Pandora asked.

_Two things: _The box said, _1: you do realize the nurses wandering the building are cats, right? _Pandora looked around at the nurses, and noticed that a few of them wore veils. But if Pandora looked closely, she could make out the thin outline of a cats head.

_Wow. _She thought, _you're actually right for once!_

_ I'm always right. _The TARDIS said. _Oh, and the second thing!_

_ What is it?_

_ Don't touch anything!_

_ Why not? Things seem fine._

_ SEEM fine! They're not, though! There's a deadly virus going around here! It's…not right._

_ Well, I'll try to remember that._

_ No! You-_

"Pandora?" Rose asked, "Are you alright?" Pandora snapped back into reality, and remembered that she was speaking to the TARDIS in her head, not out loud.

"Yeah, just…" Pandora said "Thinking." Rose looked at her strangely. She shrugged, and went on with her business.

"Ah! Doctor!" A voice said. Everyone turned around, and saw a cat lady walking toward them. **[Yes, I'm calling them cat ladies. I'm out of ideas!]**

"You called?" The doctor asked, strolling towards her.

"Yes, one of our patients asked to see you." The cat nurse said, "They've been absolutely _begging _to see you."

"Well, lets not keep them waiting." The doctor said. He and the nurse started walking around. Pandora started to follow, but turned around for Rose.

But something was different about her fellow companion. Something about her was…different.

"You coming?" Pandora asked. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second, governor!" Rose said, walking toward Pandora in a strange way.

"Um…alright then." Pandora said, turning back towards the doctor.

_Something's DEFINETLY wrong here. _Pandora thought.

_You can say that again. _The TARDIS said. Pandora could feel it nodding. She didn't know how, but it was just something she knew was happening.

And with that, she ran after the doctor, who was making his way through the hospital.

* * *

**Well, it's not the most satisfying chapter ending, but like I said, I had no ideas. I have ideas now though, so expect to see a chapter uploaded today or tomorrow! **

**Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review the story! (Every review counts)**

** Pineapples and Daleks, signing off!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The virus

** Hey guys! I'm going to cut right to the chase, and say that this was supposed to be uploaded a few days ago. However, my Wi-Fi didn't want that happening, and then I forgot, so it's here today! (Sorry.) Also, I re-watched the episode this is based on and realized I got everything wrong! Sorry x2.**

** Special shout-out to MTonks for following and favoriting the story! Glad to have you here! Also, thanks to the Alpha for reviewing. (I hate cliffhangers too, but it's what keeps the story interesting.)**

** On with the story!**

* * *

Pandora ran after the doctor, who was walking pretty fast for someone who didn't know about anything going on. Rose followed behind, eyeing all of the cat nurses.

"So, who called for me, again?" The doctor asked.

"You'll see. He's very excited to see you." The nurse said, walking over to the elevators. "Ward 26. I'm sure you can handle everything else."

"Of course we can. Isn't that right?" The doctor said, turning around.

"Yep." Pandora said. Rose nodded along. The doctor hopped into one of the elevators as Rose looked around. The doctor stepped into the elevator, Pandora right behind him.

"Ward 26, please." He said.

"Ward 26." The computer repeated.

The elevator doors shut, with Rose running towards them. The doors shut before she could enter, and left her out in the hospital.

"Oh, sorry. Going up. You'll have to take another." The doctor said, shouting out the door.

"Alright." Rose replied.

"Ward 26, alright? And watch out for the disinfectant."

"The what?"

"The DIS-IN-FECT-TANT!"

"The WHAT?"

"The… oh never mind, you'll see."

Rose would see. So would Pandora. In fact, Pandora felt freezing water being dumped on her right after that.

She screamed, but remembered the disinfectant that the doctor told her about.

"This actually feels nice!" Pandora said, adjusting to the temperature.

Pandora was then dried off with a sudden stream of air. It took her by surprise, but she soon adapted.

"Hey, how do you think Rose is handling this?" Pandora asked.

Rose was not handling this well. She was screaming and scared. When the elevator doors opened, she stepped out into a dark, cold area.

"Miss Tyler?" A man said. Rose turned around and saw a man covered in…doodles?

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for ward 26." Rose said.

"Right this way." The man said, walking off down a hallway. Rose picked up something to defend herself with, and followed the mysterious man.

"I'm sure she's fine." The doctor said as the doors opened.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Pandora said.

_That's what you think. _The TARDIS said.

_What's that supposed to mean? _Pandora said.

_Oh nothing. I'm not supposed to interfere…_

_ You interfered when the sicorax came._

_ That's different! I didn't change anything because the doctor woke up and saved the day. That's not interfering! _

_ Sounds like interfering._

_ You know what Pandora? I'm done talking to you now._

_ That's fine._

"Uh…Pandora?" the doctor asked, "You coming?"

"Yeah!" Pandora said, running toward the doctor, who had already met up with another cat nurse. As she was running, she couldn't help but notice an assortment of strange looking beings. One patient was colored red; another had a clear arm. CLEAR. ARM. This was obviously a hospital for the greater and stranger diseases.

"You!" A woman said, glaring at the doctor. "No one may look upon the duke of Manhattan without his written consent!"

"What kind of disease is that?" The doctor asked. The conversation was looking to be a boring one, so Pandora roamed the room. She looked at all the patients, but stopped when she saw something rather…strange.

It was a giant head in a glass tank. Only a head!

"Um…excuse me?" Pandora asked, walking over to a nurse next to the strange being. "Do you know who this is?"

"Why, everybody knows who he is!" The nurse said, gesturing toward the head.

"Well, I've been away for a bit." Pandora said, "Any chance you can tell me his name?" The nurse smiled, as though she was glad to talk about the patient.

"His name is-"

"The face of boe." The doctor said, waltzing over to Pandora.

"You know him?" She asked.

"I've only really met him once, on satellite 5." The doctor said, kneeling down by the head.

"He's resting now, but he'll wake up soon." The nurse said.

"What's he here for?" The doctor asked.

"He's dying of old age. The one thing we can't cure." The nurse said.

"One thing you can't cure?" Pandora said, "You mean-"

"We can cure anything?" The nurse asked. "Then yes."

"Really?" The doctor asked. "That's quite impressive if you ask me. Anyway, how long do you think he's got?"

"Who knows?" The nurse said, "But legend says that he will reveal his biggest secret just before his death. It will be told to a traveler who lives amongst the stars. One without a home." The doctor shot up immediately.

"Tell me more." He said.

"It's just a story."

"A good one."

"Well," The nurse started, "The rest of the Boe race died out, long ago. He will reveal his secret to someone. Someone just like him. However, it will only be revealed once the face is about to die."

"That's sounds familiar." Pandora muttered, knowing the story was obviously referring to the doctor.

"It does, doesn't it?" The doctor said, observing the head.

Pandora watched the head. It was definitely strange, but fascinating too. It gave off this vibe. One that Pandora thought was familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she'd ever seen it.

"I think it's referring to you." She said, leaning toward the doctor.

"Really?" The doctor asked. "I guess you're right."

"Why? Who'd you think it was talking about?" Pandora asked.

"Well, I thought that it might be referring to _you._" The doctor said, stepping backwards. Pandora laughed.

"Why would you think that it'd be talking about me?" She asked.

"You know," The doctor said, "you're the last Rifter. You travel with me now, you don't have a home…"

Pandora stopped. The Doctor was right.

"Ah, Rose is here! I need to tell her about this…hospital." The doctor said, walking off.

_Could he be right? _Pandora thought. _Oh wait, you're not speaking to me._

_ Well sorry. _The TARDIS said. _But I'm not sure. Who knows what goes on in a giant head's…head?_

Pandora shuddered.

Was it talking about her?

* * *

**That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed. If you did, make sure to review, follow, and favorite. I always give shout-outs to those who do!**

** Pineapples and Daleks, signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**Hey guys, guess what? I'M NOT DEAD! YAY! Anyway, I know it's been a while, and I apologize, but the episode I'm writing about has given me serious writers block! **

**Shout-out to Gabriel is Busted and .77 for following/favoriting the story! Great to have you here! Also, special shout-out to .77 (again.) for favoriting ME! I'd also like to give a huge thank you to The Alpha (I take it you either remembered your account info or you just made a new account.) They followed and favorited the story, as well as following/favoriting me! Thank you EVERYONE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's many characters. I only own the OC's and the story. Keep in mind that this is a fan made product, and NOT truth. Also, does anyone even read this part?**

**On with the story!**

No. It couldn't be Pandora. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that it just might be her.

"You alright, Pandora?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pandora said, snapping back into reality. She walked over to the doctor and Rose, who were investigating the patients in the room.

"We need to find out what's in those serums." The doctor said, "Maybe we could find a terminal or something. That'll probably tell us…"

"I think there's a terminal this way." Pandora said, walking around a corner. She saw an information terminal on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, right here." Pandora said, walking back towards the others. Rose walked right past her as the doctor looked on in shock. He muttered something incoherent, but followed his blonde companion.

"So shocked that I found a terminal?" Pandora asked, catching up with the doctor.

"No, she…" The doctor said, "She just kissed me."

"WHAT?" Pandora yelled.

"I know!" The doctor said, "It was out of no where, too! I guess I'm just THAT attractive." The doctor grinned, but Pandora rolled her eyes.

"As if." She said. The doctor smiled, and looked at the terminal. He put on a pair of black specs, which Pandora noticed immediately.

"Since when did you need glasses?" Pandora asked, looking at her friend.

"Oh, never." The doctor said, "I just wear them cause it makes me look smart." Pandora sighed, and rolled her eyes again. After staring at the terminal for a bit, he jumped back and smiled.

"Ah, here we are." The doctor said. "Wait, this is all wrong. Doesn't matter, I have an idea." He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the machine, which buzzed and fizzed for a moment.

"What's this for?" Rose asked.

"I think these nurses are hiding something. Something very important." The doctor said, "I know I'm not just here to answer a call from the face of Boe. I have to figure out what's going on." The machine slid back into the wall, and disappeared. The wall opened up, which created a passageway to somewhere secret, somewhere that the nurses didn't want to be seen.

"Sweet." Pandora muttered, walking right in. The other two followed behind her, checking to make sure no one saw what was happening.

Everyone walked into the massive room before him or her. It was lined with green pods along the walls, and seemed to stretch on for miles.

"What's in here?" Pandora said, tapping one of the pod doors.

"I don't know…" The doctor said, "Lets find out, shall we?" He turned the handle on the door, and opened it up. Inside was a…thing. It was covered in spots and boils. It extended its hands toward Pandora, which she backed away from.

"Good move Pandora." The doctor said, "These things are riddled with disease. They'll infect you with one touch."

"How's that even possible?" Rose asked. As the doctor explained everything to Rose, Pandora began to shut the door to the pod. How did these…things even get like this? They were human, (That, Pandora knew for sure.) but they were infected with every disease in existence!

"They say they can cure any disease, right?" She said, turning towards the doctor. (Who was opening up the next pod.)

"Yeah." The doctor said, "What's your point?"

"Why keep these things hidden?" Pandora asked. The doctor smiled.

"That's the real question, isn't it?" He asked, "If you're keeping patients, why keep thousands of them sealed off from the rest of their race?"

"You already know the answer to that." A voice said. Everyone turned around, and saw one of the nurses standing before them.

"And what would that be?" The doctor asked, closing the nearby pod. He looked over at Pandora, who was listening to the nurse.

"They have no minds. They'll wander endlessly, infecting the new human race." The cat-nurse-thing said. Pandora glanced over towards the doctor, but continued listening.

"They'll infect every human without a second thought! Not to mention the fact that our reputation will be jeopardized!" The nurse said. A second nurse walked in behind her.

"That's a good point…"The doctor said, "But what I really want to know, is what have you done with Rose?" He turned towards the blonde, who looked shocked as ever.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Rose said innocently. That gave it away.

"These people are sick and dying, but you just brush it off." The doctor said, "The real Rose would care. So what have you done with her?"

"Oh alright, you found me out." Rose said.

"Who are you?" The doctor demanded. Rose walked up to him, and whispered something in his ear.

"Cassandra?" He asked, looking confused.

"Hello there." Rose (Or "Cassandra") said.

"I-I don't understand," Pandora said, "Who's Cassandra?"

"She was the supposed "last human" from the year 5 billion." The doctor said, "But she died!"

"'Oh I survived all right." Cassandra said, "But I was hoping for a nice big reveal."

"Isn't this big enough?" The doctor yelled.

"I guess it'll do." Cassandra said.

"What do you want, Cassandra?" The doctor asked, eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"Revenge." Cassandra said with a grin.

"And how exactly do you plan to get that?" Pandora scoffed.

"Like this." Cassandra said, pulling some perfume from her shirt. "Night-y night, lover boy." She sprayed some in the doctor's face, causing the man to fall over, unconscious.

"This is outrageous!" One of the nurses yelled. Cassandra turned towards Pandora and sprayed the perfume in her face.

Pandora tried to pull out her fletching and use it against Rose/Cassandra, but she felt her hands go numb. She fell over, her vision fading.

_No, no, no! _The TARDIS yelled _Stay awake!_

_I didn't…know…you…cared _Pandora thought, her head spinning.

_Now is not the time for this, Pandora!_

Pandora tried to smile, but she couldn't move. Her vision faded, everything turning black. The shouts of the TARDIS were silenced, and Pandora fell unconscious.

**Sorry if this was too short or a bad way to end the chapter. I'm just trying to get this out ASAP. Anyway, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow to help us take over the world! (I haven't given up on that quite yet.) Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Pineapples and Daleks, signing off. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The infected**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. (Man, I SUCK at updating.) Sorry, but this chapter has given me serious writers block!**

**Shout-out to BellsAreFun and Phantom of the Heart for favoriting the story, and to ShadydaPirateFox for reviewing! (I feel like I've heard that name a few times…) Speaking of reviews and shout-outs, shout-out to The Alpha and cybermen-and-timelords for reviewing as well. (PS: cybermen-and-timelords, I will definitely include those episodes. And yes Alpha, I'm aware that I haven't covered Blink yet, but don't worry, it's coming!) **

** Another SUPER special shout-out to anndance. I'm sorry that I couldn't enter the contest, but I'll definitely look into it later on!**

** Also, I forget who asked this, but they asked if I had a Wattpad account. Well, I finally do, and it's pinneapplesanddaleks, so I'll see you there.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters. The OC's however, are mine, as well as this story. Keep in mind that this is a fan-made product, so don't take it seriously!**

** On with the Story! (It feels good to say that again.)**

Pandora woke with a pounding headache, and blurry vision. She opened her eyes, only to see that she was in one of the green pods. She outstretched her hand, ready to pass through it, when all of a sudden she heard talking. She figured it would be best to wait until they were gone to escape.

"It's good that they had a few spare pods here, otherwise I would've had to leave you out here." The first voice said. It was Cassandra/Rose.

"Cassandra, get us out of here right now!" said the other voice. That was the doctor.

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Cassandra said. "Diseases get pumped out every three minutes, so I figure that you've got about…90 seconds. Have fun!"

"Cassandra!" The doctor yelled, banging against his pod door.

"Save your energy, doctor." Pandora said.

"Ah, you're awake?" The doctor asked, turning towards the sound of Pandora's voice.

"Yeah. I could pass us through, but who knows what Cassandra has in store for us." Pandora said, leaning against the back of her pod.

"Hey…listen," The doctor said. "She's talking to someone." Pandora tilted her head slightly, and heard the faint sounds of Cassandra speaking to someone. It was probably the cat nurse. It…sounded like they were arguing.

"Fine. You want trouble?" Cassandra asked, "You've got it." Pandora heard a crash, and then the sound of pods opening.

"Oh no." Pandora said as her pod opened up. She and the doctor stumbled out, and faced the blonde.

"What have you done?" One of the cat nurses yelled, looking at all of open pods.

"You asked for it." Cassandra said with a shrug.

"Come on." The doctor said, grabbing Pandora's hand. He pulled her away, grabbing Cassandra/Rose as well. They all ran out of the hidden room, leaving the cat-lady-nurses to face the freed patients.

Pandora could hear the screams of the nurses as she ran, trying her best not look behind her. She kept running until the doctor stopped. He let go of her, and looked around the building.

"You realize that you just released every single one of the infected, right?" The doctor asked, looking Cassandra/Rose in the eye. "You just let out a whole horde, that won't stop until they infect every single human here."

"Oh I'm well aware." Cassandra said, "It's the perfect revenge plot."

"It's really not, considering how you're in this, too." Pandora said, leaning against the wall.

"Well I'm getting out of here." Cassandra said, "And I'm not letting you or any 'infected' get in my way."

"Come on, There are people in here that we've got to save." The doctor said, running off. Pandora ran after him, with Cassandra trailing behind.

"They've all been infected with every disease in the whole world, and this place should have the cure to every disease, so we just need to get our hands on the medicine, and cure everyone before the healthy people are infected too." The doctor said.

"Right." Pandora said, "So lets get to a safe place, and figure things out when we're there." The doctor nodded.

The three ran down a flight of stairs, and then through a dark hallway. About halfway through the hall, though, they stumbled across a rather odd looking man.

"Oh mistress, I thought I had lost you!" He yelled.

"I'm so sorry to do this, Chip." Cassandra said, pushing the man towards the gaining infected. Pandora heard the man yelling for Cassandra to help him, but she didn't listen, and the patients soon surrounded him.

"You just left him to die!" Pandora said, looking over towards Cassandra.

"It was either him or me, I chose me." The blonde said, refusing to make eye contact with her fellow companion.

Pandora sighed, and turned away. They all ran though a doorway, and than through another, hoping to lead the infected astray. The trio came to a stop, and closed the door behind them.

"Cassandra, I'm going to ask you once." The doctor said, pointing his screwdriver at 'Rose'. "You leave Rose's body right now, and that'll be the end of it."

Cassandra sighed, but gave up. "All right…" she said, leaving Rose's body. A small ball of light went from Rose, to the doctor. That could only mean one thing…

"Oh…" Cassandra said, taking over the Doctor. "I'm a man! Why I-wait a minute. I've got two hearts! Oh, all this rhythm! I am beating up a samba in here!"

"Cassandra!" Rose yelled, "We have to do something!"

"Oh, you're right." Cassandra said, waltzing over towards Rose. "But I was in your mind. You thought about him quite a lot. You like what you see!"

"Enough!" Pandora shouted, looking at her bickering friend/friend's body. "Let's just get to the room we were in before. That held tons of medicine, I'm sure that we'll find everything we need there."

"Ok." Rose said, "Come on."

And then the running continued.

Pandora turned down a hallway, and spotted a ladder. She flicked her head in that direction, getting Rose's attention. The blonde nodded, and ran over.

Cassandra climbed up first, with Pandora trailing behind. Rose climbed up after everyone, avoiding the nearby infected. As the three climbed up the ladder, Cassandra ran into a hatch at the top.

"It won't open!" She said, banging on the door.

"So use your screwdriver!" Rose said.

"But I don't know how!" Cassandra said, waving the sonic screwdriver around.

"So jump into me and let him use it!" Rose said, moving her feet so the infected couldn't reach them.

"All right." Cassandra said, flying into Rose's mind. The doctor pointed his screwdriver at Cassandra, and glared.

"Get out of her, Cassandra." He said, "Or I'll make you."

"Just open the door!" Pandora said.

"Not until she leaves Rose's body." The doctor said.

"Fine!" Cassandra said, flying into Pandora.

"Now open it!" Cassandra/Pandora said.

"You leave her, too." The doctor said.

Cassandra sighed, but moved back into Rose.

"Get out of her!" The doctor said.

"There's no one left to possess!" Cassandra said, looking back at the patients.

"Oh yes there is." Pandora muttered. Cassandra looked up, and closed her eyes. She made a face, and murmured something about killing Pandora once this was over. Cassandra passed out of Rose, and into the patient below her. The doctor, who was now satisfied, used his screwdriver to open the hatch, and climbed up. He hoisted up Pandora, who helped Rose up. Cassandra quickly passed into Rose as the doctor closed the hatch, cutting off the infected.

"That woman," Cassandra said. "She's never been touched. She's always felt so…cold."

"Come on." Pandora said, quietly. "We just need to get out of here."

"It's over this way." The doctor said, walking off towards the room they were in before.

He burst into another run, and Pandora followed almost immediately.

"Come on, help me carry all of these!" The doctor said, taking one of the bags of medicine. All of the patients were gone, so they were pretty much up for grabs.

Pandora and Cassandra grabbed as many bags as they could, and followed the doctor. Pandora stuffed her pockets, and even carried one in her mouth. She just hoped that the doctor had a plan.

The three bolted off once more, only stopping at an elevator. The doctor opened the doors, only too see that the elevator was stuck at the bottom.

"Of course," Pandora muttered. 'The building went into lockdown, leaving the elevator there."

"Exactly." The doctor said, "Now we're going down there."

"What?" Cassandra asked, looking down the elevator shaft. "I'm not going down there."

"What've you got to lose?" Pandora said, swinging onto the wire alongside the doctor.

"Um, how about my life?" Cassandra said, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on," The doctor said. "If you're so desperate to stay alive, how about you live a little?"

Cassandra looked back, and grabbed hold of the doctor.

"Hold on tight." He said, pointing his screwdriver up towards the top of the elevator shaft. The cord started moving, and the trio fell immediately.

Pandora closed her eyes, positive that she was going to die there. When the cord stopped moving, thus stopping the three, she opened her eyes again.

"Oh!" Pandora said, stepping onto the top of the elevator. "Oh my gosh, we're alive." She knelt down to the elevator, and took a deep breath.

"Come on Pandora, we don't have any time." The doctor said, "Help me empty these into the water."

The doctor tore off top of the bag, and dumped it into the disinfectant solution.

It suddenly clicked in Pandora's mind. She did the same, and emptied all of her bags into the solution. Cassandra followed, and soon all of the bags were empty.

"Time to save some lives." Pandora said, grabbing the doctor's hand. He waved to Cassandra as Pandora started to pass through the elevator.

"I hope this works." Pandora said, her feet hitting the floor of the elevator.

"So do I." The doctor said. He pointed the screwdriver up, and the solution poured down on them.

"HEY!" The doctor shouted, attracting every single patients attention. They started to move forward, and neared the two in the elevator.

The first one dipped it's hand into the water, and gasped. Their skin started to clear up, and they were cured. The patient pulled Pandora and the doctor into a hug, along with the other cured patients. Soon, everyone was healthy, cured, and embracing each other. They could finally touch.

"It's so beautiful." Pandora whispered.

"Indeed it is." The doctor said, looking at the vast crowd of people. "Now come on. There are just a few more things we need to take care of."

And with that, they were off again.

**Well, that sums up this chapter. I'll upload the next one as soon as possible, which is currently being written. Make sure to follow, favorite, and review if you liked it. I'll see you guys in the next one.**

**Pineapples And Daleks, signing off!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The death of a not-so-old friend**

**Hey guys! I'm back, and guess what? It's been a year! Yes, that's right! One year ago, I posted the first chapter of "The Rifter Girl". I figured that I'd post the 20****th**** chapter on the one-year anniversary, so enjoy!**

** Shout-out to The Alpha for reviewing. (Even if it was just to say that it was in fact, you, that wanted to know if I had a Wattpad account.) And extra special shout-out to BlackRoseBooks for following **_**me**_**! Thank you so much!**

** But really, shout-out to all of you, who have been here for an entire year! Here's to another great year of inconsistently uploaded chapters!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters. I do, however, own the OC's and story itself, as I've said for a whole year! (sorry to keep bringing this up, but I'm just so happy that it's been a year of Pineapples and Daleks!) **

** On with the story!**

Pandora went back up through the elevator, and pulled down Cassandra. She then walked back over to the doctor, who was busy talking with a few patients.

"Ok, Cassandra." The doctor said. "You know you can't stay here forever. It's best to find a new body now. We can take you back to the city, we can find somebody you can stay in."

Cassandra sighed and shook her head. She insisted that they go down to her "home" and wait there. So they all walked down to her little "lair", only to see a familiar face still alive and well.

"Mistress!" Chip said, a smile appearing on his face.

"Oh Chip, it's…nice to see you." Cassandra said, looking at her servant. She looked him up and down before nodding.

"No." The doctor said, "You can't use him. He's an innocent person with a life."

"I live to serve my mistress." Chip said defensively. "I will be willing to give up my self for her." The doctor paused before turning away. Cassandra possessed Chip, returning Rose to her normal self.

"Oh look at me, I'm a walking doodle." Cassandra said, lifting her arms. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She started to fall slightly, causing the doctor and Pandora to rush over to catch her.

"Something's wrong…" Cassandra said, "I'm…I'm dying. But that's okay." She smiled, and turned towards the doctor.

"Please." She said, "Can you just take me back to the party of mine. The one I told our friend about." Pandora turned toward Rose, looking at the blonde.

"Sure." Rose said. "Let's get you back to the TARDIS."

* * *

Once everyone arrived at the TARDIS, the doctor set Cassandra down, and flipped a few switches.

"Go get a cloak or something." The doctor said, "She'll be noticed by everyone. She'll have to cover up the…doodles."

"Got it." Pandora said, running down under the stairs of the TARDIS. She went into the giant closet, and rummaged through a few boxes. Eventually, she found a long, flowing black cloak that touched the floor. This would work.

"Here." Pandora said, running back up the stairs. She handed the cloak to Cassandra, who hurried to slip it on. The doctor pressed a button, and the TARDIS landed.

"Come on." The doctor said, dragging his companions out of the blue box. "Let's let her go."

Pandora nodded, but stopped suddenly. The doctor looked at her, but Pandora motioned to keep going ahead. The others walked out as Pandora tilted her head back. She sneezed rather quickly, making her head spin a little bit.

_You alright there, Pandora? _The TARDIS asked.

_Oh NOW you're speaking to me. _Pandora said jokingly. _But yeah, just a sneeze._

_ Because it seems to me that you're coming down with something. _The box said, sounding rather concerned._ I can scan for any possible diseases that you may have picked up along the way, if you want. _

_ No. _Pandora said _I'm fine._

She walked out of the TARDIS, and stood near Rose. She watched as Cassandra approached her former self, and said something to her. Old-Cassandra's expression changed as Chip/Cassandra fell to the floor. The doctor walked back inside, with Rose and Pandora following behind him.

"So." The doctor said, starting up the TARDIS. "Where to now?"

"I don't know." Rose said, "Surprise me."

"Pandora?" The doctor asked, looking over at his dark haired companion.

"Somewhere worth adventuring." Pandora said, leaning against the railing by the console.

The doctor sighed, but flipped a switch, putting the ship into motion. Pandora lost her balance when the TARDIS suddenly lurched to the side, knocking over Rose as well.

"We're here!" The doctor said, jumping up. The TARDIS landed and stopped moving long enough for Pandora to stand up.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Just step outside the TARDIS." The doctor said, leaping outside the doors. Rose ran after him, with Pandora following as usual. She had a huge grin on her face, and one question on her mind.

Who knows what the Doctor has in store this time?

**Sorry this was short, but I'm just typing this up in my spare time. Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to follow, favorite, and review if you liked it, and here's to another year!**

** Pineapples And Daleks, signing off**


End file.
